Resist Me
by Funkymonkey713
Summary: Andy is a copper who's just trying to a fun night. Sam is the go-to guy waiting for a signal to go ahead on a deal at the same club. Soon wires get crossed in an investigation & lines become blurred as the two deal with struggling emotions. Bad-ass Sam.
1. That Man

(October 14th, 2010)

Okay so here's my new story of Sandy for Rookie Blue (only the best show of exsistance). Some background information on the story just so you don't get confused.  
1. Andy and everyone is a cop at 15 except for Sam. Sam never was a cop, and in this story he isn't one either. She's still in her twenties and he's a little older.  
2. Andy is single, not with Luke nor Sam.  
3. Bare with me on the 'gang' details, I'm not sure what the correct terminology is for everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or any of its characters. Only this plotline.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

**Resist Me**

**Chapter 1: That Man**

It was a Friday night after one hell of a week. Too many multi-car pile ups, homicide cases and abuse reports for Andy McNally. So after work Traci and her went out to the Blue Banana for a little relaxation time. The club was humming, crammed full of hot sweaty bodies and pounding music. Already a few drinks in Andy was loosening up; simply swaying with the music. Guys came up behind her and started to dance with her. Some she let, some she didn't. Tonight was about having fun and forgetting about the horrible world she lived in where people shot each other and only looked out for themselves. Her brown hair was loosely curled and she wore her favourite outfit; satin royal blue halter top and a black skirt. She looked over at Traci who was also dancing with some guy. Although Traci had a boyfriend she insisted that Jerry didn't mind her going out for a girls night out.

They had been there for a number of hours already, fading into the wee hours of a hot summers night. Through the entire night she had constantly swept the floor, looking for an attractive guy that she could, maybe, bring home with her tonight. She didn't often bring home strange men but tonight she just wanted to be loved. She had spotted the odd hot guy or two but only one stood out amongst the rest. Dressed in a navy tee shirt and washed out jeans he had sat at the bar the entire night, flirting with several different women. Occasionally, she would catch him looking at her with onyx eyes that matched his dark hair. Something about that man made her stomach drop through her feet. Maybe the fact that since she hit puberty she loved the bad boys; the one her father always told her to stay away from. Back then it was a cry for attention since all her father cared about was his whiskey. Now, she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because this guy was off the hot-o-meter, as Traci would put it. She giggled out loud as she thought about her and Traci's silly scale of hot guys, that or she was definitely getting a little tipsy.

As the night progressed she saw him watch her more and more, grazing her body with his mysterious eyes; mentally taking off all her clothes she suspected. Even though he stared at her he never moved from the bar. He stayed on the same bar stool all night. Finally tired of the eye flirting she called to Traci and told her she was getting a drink before sauntering towards the bar. Andy didn't looked at him as she approached the bar, instead she pretended like he didn't exist, looking right past him as she reached the long polished surface. She was a few feet away from him but she could feel his eyes burning into her. She leaned onto the counter calling over the bartender.

"Hey Joe! Guinness if you have it!" She had to yell to be heard over the raging music. Joe nodded and went to fetch a beer.

"Well hey there beautiful. What's a girl like you ordering a drink for yourself?" His voice was deep and smooth. His eyes twinkled as lights flashed throughout the club and for the first time she saw him smile up close. He had dimples in his cheeks and when he grinned it lit up his eyes with humour. Her beer came and she took it, flicking open the top with a twist. Andy turned her body towards him leaning her elbow on the counter.

"Apparently there's aren't any gentlemen in this club, that's why." She stated simply, still playing it cool. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bill for the bartender. After Joe took the bill the guy turned back to her and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Easy there Tiger, did it ever occur to you that maybe you were just looking in the wrong places?" She moved towards him a bit and as soon as she was in arms length, he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him. She gasped as he held her body between his open legs, only inches apart. His mouth was at her ear, his whispers sent chilling shivers through her body. "Or maybe you were waiting for me." Her body went into sensory overdrive when the tip of his nose grazed her neck. "Am I right?" He was waiting for an answer and she was having trouble breathing with his nose skimming up and down from her neck to her shoulder. _Doesn't waste anytime getting to the point does he?_ She thought as a giggle escaped her mouth. His lips replaced his nose, with slight stubble across his chin he continuously teased her.

"Maybe." She breathed, still trying to play non-chalant even though her voice was barely audible. _Since when did I let a guy call the shots?_ She scolded herself as she felt his hands starting to wander her body. The man grinned at her response as he moved to her face, pushing some loose hair out of the way.

"Sounds like you need some convincing." He murmured against her jaw and she gave him a playful smile. He pulled back for a moment giving her a crooked grin, his hand swept up her side and to her cheek. He leaned in to press his mouth against hers; she could feel his breath on her face. Then when he was a fraction of an inch away he stopped and pulled back reluctantly. She looked over his shoulder to see two tall men standing behind him. Andy's guess was that one of them had tapped him on the shoulder. Sam turned around to face them, one hand still wrapped around her waist.

"Are we going to do this or what?" The one in a black outfit and blonde hair said in a baritone voice. Sam gave a curt nod and faced Andy again.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I have to leave you. Can I call you so we continue this later?" He held out a napkin and a pen for her, waiting for her to take it. She automatically wrote her number down and he gave her a devilish grin before getting up. "Later Tiger." And with a wink he was moving with the two men through the bustling crowds and out of sight. Andy sighed, her heart still racing. She returned to the dance floor were Traci was cutting it up. She stayed for another half an hour before her bad mood sunk in and she asked Traci to call it a night. They took a cab to Andy's condo and tucked themselves into her large queen sized bed and immediately falling to sleep.

* * *

Hope you like it! Promise I'll update soon if I think enough are interested.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

~FunkyMonkey


	2. Trapped

(October 16th, 2010)

Whoot Whoot! Good to know people want me to continue! Great reviews so keep them coming for more updates!  
I know that it's probably weird not to have Sam as a cop but I thought I'd give it a try. If you don't like the idea, then _don't read it! _Simple as that.  
Warning it gets a little scary in this chapter, more suspense than anything though. A little violence and guns etc... But I promise it gets better pretty fast.  
So please bare with me! And Enjoy!  
_  
Warning: This chapter contains violence, mild swearing and very subtle hints of rape. I think it's still okay for T rating but I may have to change it to M._

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1_

**KEEP REVIEWING! **

**

* * *

Resist Me**

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

The next morning Andy stirred, throwing a hand up to block the bright sunshine out of her face. Her head gave a little spin as she sat up, still in her clubbing clothes. She squinted her eyes and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She cleaned the grub and sweat off from the night before reminiscing on the man she'd been with the night before. Those eyes, that smile, the way his hands felt on her… God what was she thinking? He wasn't going to call her. But silently wished he would though, something about him made her feel like she had a high school crush again. After she changed she made a fresh pot of coffee and eggs. Traci groggily stumbled into the kitchen ten minutes later.

"Oh thank god there's coffee." Andy handed her a mug and Traci took a deep gulp. They sat down and ate their breakfast. "So are you going to tell me about that guy you were canoodling with last night?" Andy choked on a mouthful of food.

"Canoodling? What are you? Twelve?" Traci laughed and rolled her eyes at the brunette.

"Frankly there wasn't really a better word for what you two were doing." Andy shot her a glare. "Well it's true. Whatever, he was ha-wt." She whistled and Andy snickered. "So did you get his name? Are you going to see him again?" As she took another bite she continued to bombard her with questions.

"Well I didn't actually get his name… and he got my number but I didn't get his." The disappointment was plain in her voice. "I guess that means I probably won't be hearing from him again."

"Why wouldn't he call you? You're a class-A babe, he's going to call." Traci reassured her, placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"I really doubt it. He had to go meet some guys. He's probably forgotten all about me by now. I was just some random girl."

"A hot random girl though." Andy rolled her eyes and Traci grabbed a drink, sitting down on the leather sofa in the living room. Andy quickly changed the subject to Leo and Traci chattered away. It was getting on to the late morning when Andy's iPhone rang; she leapt across the couch the grab it. "A little anxious are we?" Traci giggled and Andy checked the ID to see a number she didn't recognize.

"Hullo?" She tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey there Tiger." Her stomach squeezed as the soothing voice filled her ear. "Miss me?"

"In your dreams." She retorted, lying back with her head on Traci's lap. Traci gave her the thumbs up with a grin.

"You bet you're in my dreams. You definitely starred in them last night." Andy blushed and she was glad he couldn't see her. "Sorry I had to go last night; duty called."

"Yeah I understand." She stopped herself from saying anything else; this guy would have to work for her attention.

"So how about I make it up to you? Drinks?"

"I think I could manage that."

"Great. Meet at Element tomorrow night at eight?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Looking forward to it." And with a click their conversation ended, leaving Andy beaming like a fool. "Well, that's that. I'm seeing him tomorrow night." Traci clapped her hands together.

"Oh thank God. It took you long enough to get back into dating. I mean after that whole Derek debacle."

"I thought you liked him!" Andy protested giving her friend a surprised look.

"He was great Andy, it's just I don't think he was the right guy for you. After two years nothing ever changed."

"Hmph. Thanks for telling me." Andy looked at her phone again, and sighed. "Crap, I still didn't get his name." She looked at the clock and bolted upright. "Shit Traci! We have to go! Our shift starts in half an hour." They raced out the door grabbing their bags and made it to the station in record time. Traci was partnered with Noelle and Andy was with Oliver.

"Alright McNally, don't go jinxing us today. I'd like to get home before the sun rises tomorrow." Oliver was driving as he sipped some coffee. For the most part it was quiet, and when it hit midnight it seemed like they could go back to the barn unscathed. They had turned down the quay driving slowly patrolling the wharfs when saw a flock of black sedans and SUVs in the old dock warehouse. Pulling into the abandoned parking behind a dumpster they stopped and watched the scene before them. They saw men get out of the all four cars. It was obvious they were two sides coming together to make a deal. A man from one group carried a suitcase. Two other men were conversing with each other. But something was wrong and they were yelling at each other; loud enough that the two cops could hear them.

"I told you, that wasn't what we agreed on!"

"No we said—"

"That's it deals off! Let's go." The man turned his back and immediately the other man drew a gun. Shots fired and the man went down. The others drew weapons as well, retreating to the cover of their car doors.

"Okay McNally report it and call for back up." She pulled her radio calling in the coordinates before unclipping her seat belt. Oliver hit the sirens and the lights speeding over to the combat area. Surprised by the cops the men scrambled to get their bearings. The cops got out of the car, crouching behind their doors guns drawn.

Shots started to fire at them and Andy couldn't help flinch, that was a lot of ammo coming their way. Two of the sedans drove away, Andy squinted her eyes trying to make out the licence plate number. A bullet ricocheted off her door breaking her concentration and she returned to the matter at hand. One man gave a hand signal and five men went into the warehouse. She barely heard him yell over the gunfire.

"Go get it then let's go!" Only two men remained trying to hold them off. Oliver managed to get one leaving only one left.

"Drop your weapon! Now!" Andy moved forward diverting his attention. He was caught off guard, and then he focused on Andy. Instinctively, she rushed him, tackling him to the ground. She wrestled with him freeing him of his handgun. She rolled him over and pinned him down, twisting his arm behind his back. She cuffed his wrists behind his back and made to get up when she was forced to her knees. She felt the cool barrel of a gun on the back of her neck. A deep accented voice boomed over the parking lot.

"I suggest you back away copper. Or your partner gets it." Silence. "Now!" Andy heard Oliver put his gun on the cement. "Now get back in your car and drive away. Call off any back up and leave." There were no footsteps retreating. The gun was shoved harder into her neck and tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving." Oliver called, sounding firm. The voice spoke into her ear low and threatening.

"Tell him to leave right now and don't think for a second I won't pull this trigger." She gulped and gave a tiny nod.

"Ollie, just do what he says! Go!" She could practically hear him hesitating. "I'll be fine. Just go!" Her voice broke on the last word as her mask started to shatter.

"I'm not leaving, you're my partner!" A choke formed in her throat but she managed to sound firm.

"Don't worry about me. Just go!"

"Your partner's life depends on it, _Ollie_." The man yelled and finally she heard him running back to his car and the cruiser pulling away, leaving skid marks.

"Alright Bambi let's move." He got out her second pair of cuffs and put them on her roughly. A second later she felt a clothed bag cover her head. She screamed in panic as everything went black while she was still being forced to move. "Step up." She obeyed and she guessed she was in the SUV now. As soon as the door slammed all hell broke loose. They rummaged around in her pocket and grabbed her police badge. "Name's Andy McNally." Another man cut him off.

"What the hell are you thinking? Taking a _cop_ hostage?" The new voice sounded like he had a strong New York accent.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." The voice that cuffed her answered. The engine roared as they speed away from the warehouse.

"What are we going to do with her now? Kill her?" Andy's blood went cold and her head started to spin.

"Let's just think about it okay? We can keep her for a bit at the garage while we figure out what to do. First let's find out why this deal didn't go down alright?" They drove for another forty minutes, the entire time Andy was panicking. Neither the Academy nor anyone at fifteen said anything about the cop being the hostage. What the hell was she suppose to do? They were so many horrible things that could happen to her. As that thought entered her head she realized that she was the only woman in a gang of at least five men. Her head hurt even more as she tried not to think of all the things that were worse than death.

When the car stopped she was roughly shoved from it and forced to walk.

"What the hell was he thinking?" The man holding her asked another. "A cop? God he really must be loosing his mind!" She needed to escape. Right now. "I mean I never signed up for kill—" Andy rammed her weight into the man and he left go of her with a yell. Within seconds someone had her pinned to the ground.

"I don't think so missy. It's been too long since a woman has graced our presence. We wouldn't want you to leave so soon." She bit her lip to stop from crying out with fear.

"Eh Heckles, leave 'er be." Another voice called out and she was picked up off the ground and pulled through a door to be forced to sit on a wooden chair. "I suggest you play nice hmm?" The New Yorker drawled, giving her a couple whack across the head. Her head throbbing in pain he left, slamming the door behind him. Andy spent hours trying to pull her handcuffs off, until her skin was rubbed raw. Finally, she gave up, letting her head lull on her chest and cry.

For two days this went on; Andy holed up in a small room tied to a chair with a bag over her head. Occasionally the New Yorker or some other man came back to give her a beating when she tried calling out. She still had no idea what was going to happen to her. It was enough to drive her mad. A couple times a day a man came in to give her water from a straw. He didn't speak to her but he didn't hit her either. He was literally the only person keeping her alive so she didn't fight him after the first couple times he attempted to feed the straw into her mouth. Finally after it seemed like forever, two steps of footsteps came through the door and grabbed her roughly on each arm and hoisted her up onto her feet. She freaked out; ws this the end? were they going to kill her? There were so many things she hadn't done yet. She didn't want to die. After not moving for so long she was wobbly as they loaded her into a car. As they drove the New Yorker spoke into her ear.

"Alright Andy McNally, here's the deal. We're going to let you go, as long as you don't breath a word of this. If you do, a hell of a lot bad things are going to happen to you, a lot worse than what happened this weekend okay?" She didn't move and for that a hand hit her across the face. "Do you understand?" She nodded. "Good. If people ask you're going to tell them nothing. You're going to say you blacked out. You don't remember anything." She nodded again. If she had any tears left in her she would be crying again. The car stopped and a key was put into her hand as the car door opened and she was shoved out of the car. "Remember our warning. Because we'll find you if you don't." Then she heard the vehicle drive away. She fumbled with the key, placing it in the cuff's locks. After ten seconds they sprung open and she ripped off the bag. Her eyes tried to focus on the scene in front of her and when they did she nearly passed out in panic; they had dropped her off in front of her townhouse.

* * *

Soooooooo you like? you hate? Tell me in a review  
(although please refrain from flaming, I find no joy or advice in reading them, in fact it just discourages me and then makes me wanna stop.)

BUT the best way to make me happy and encourage to write faster and update is **REVIEWING.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

~FunkyMonkey**  
**


	3. Fatal Attraction

(October 18th, 2010)

Okay dokie. So here's the next one. This chapter shows Andy after the kidnapping and a little of Sam's point of view of the whole weekend.  
Hopefully it kinda shows you how he was involved and where he stands. Also I thought it's be nice to let you in on his thoughts.  
_Warning: This chapter contains violence, mild swearing and very subtle hints of rape.  
_

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

**Resist Me**

**Chapter 3: Fatal Attraction**

For the next week Andy didn't leave the confines of her home. She was terrified to her core. When she stumbled up her front steps in pain and agony she located her spare key and collapsed inside her house once the door was locked again. She had lay on the floor for hours, trembling in fear and relief to still be breathing. When she pulled herself up again she grabbed her house phone and dialled the only person she could deal with right now. Ten minutes later five cop cars showed up at her door. When someone knocked Andy jumped grabbing a field hockey stick she brought from her garage.

"Andy? It's me Traci." Her best friend's voice echoed through the door and carefully she unlocked it showing not only Traci but also all her other friends from the division still in their uniforms. When they saw her they gasped and cringed; her normally pretty face was covered in bruises. Her lips were cracked and there were deep hollows under her eyes from lack of sleep. What they couldn't see under her clothes was deeper bruising down her torso and legs. Every joint and muscle in her body screamed at her and her head was dizzy. "Jesus Christ Andy, what happened?" Andy motioned for them to come inside, wincing when she did. They filed in and closed the door behind them.

"Can you lock it please?" Andy's hoarse, dry voice crackled and Dov obliged. They sat down on every surface on her living room. Traci and Noelle sat on either side of her rubbing her back lightly. "I don't remember." She whispered it so quietly that the officers at the end of the room almost didn't hear her.

"You don't remember anything?" It was Chris this time who spoke. Andy shook her head ignoring the pain.

"No, all I remember is them putting my handcuffs on me and that's it."

"How do you not remember anything? You were gone for two and a half days." Gail said incredulously. Chris gave her a shove, telling her to shut up.

"I don't know Gail, you think I don't want to remember?" She snapped at her and tears started to flow again. She leaned her head on her knees that were tucked up to her chest. "All I remember it fear and pain."

"Do you remember how you got home?" Noelle asked kindly, stroking her messy hair.

"I was dropped at the warehouse where we first met them. I ran home from there." Everyone exchanged looks, that distance was over twenty kilometres. "I just want to go to bed." She cried and Traci gave her a light hug.

"Why don't I stay with you for now? You can shower while I make that omelette you love so much?" Andy nodded and the two women helped her to the bathroom. Once they had got her into the shower they returned. Everyone was standing and murmuring to themselves.

"Her face isn't the only thing bruised. Her whole body has been beaten up." Noelle stated numbly.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left her." Oliver said and everyone stared at him. "I should have stayed."

"Ollie this isn't your fault; it's those bastards' fault. If you had stayed they might have killed her right there and then. Don't blame yourself." Frank said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"We need to get her in for a statement." Gail stated and Traci turned on her.

"Are you crazy? She just got here! She's tired, hungry and terrified. I doubt she wants to go anywhere. I think she should rest and calm herself down. What's another few days?"

"If we want to catch these guys then yes, she needs to do it today!"

"She doesn't remember anything! Why do you need to stress her more than she already is?" Gail and Traci were feet away from each other, fuming. Frank stepped between them.

"Fighting won't help anything. Gail, she should rest after such a traumatic experience. When she's recovered she may have a better time remembering details. Her brain is trying to protect itself right now by staying in flight or fight mode. She needs to feel safe again."

"What she really needs is to go to the hospital. She probably has a serious concussion and maybe some broken bones." Everyone nodded in agreement when Andy's small voice came from the hallway as she appeared in the room in a long shirt and wet hair.

"I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Andy—"

"I'm not leaving this house!" She demanded shaking her head vigorously. Noelle drew out her cell phone and started dialling.

"I've got a friend that's an EMT. I'll call in a favour."

"Andy sweetie, you should really have a doctor look at you." Traci moved over to her and Andy shook her head again.

"Hey Brad, it's Noelle. Hmm? Yeah I have a favour to ask you." Andy shook her head again.

"No men." She stated and Noelle stopped talking to look at her. "No men." She repeated and Noelle turned back to the phone. When she finished she hung up and looked at Andy.

"Brad's partner Jill will be here soon. In the meantime I think that some of us need to get back to the barn seeing as we're over half the cops on duty today. Traci and I will stay." Everyone agreed and stated to file out the door, saying their goodbyes. Oliver hung around last shifting from foot to foot, looking like he wanted to say something.

"I'm so sorry Andy." She looked at him to see bags under his eyes and worry lines across his face; he probably had as much sleep as she did over the past couple days.

"It's not your fault. If anything you saved my life. If you hadn't left…" She trailed over not wanting to think about it. "Just get some sleep Ollie. I'm still in one piece." Oliver gave her a light hug and he too left. The next hour consisted of Andy eating, then throwing it up and Jill examining her. When Jill finished she shook her head in disbelief.

"It may not seem like it now, but you're a very lucky woman Andy. For such a traumatic beating you only have a fractured wrist, a couple cracked ribs and a concussion. The bruising should fade in the next ten days to two weeks. Have some Advil and lots of rest and fluids. Keep this brace on you for about a month. Take it easy." After she left, Traci gave her a couple Advil and helped her into bed. Within seconds she was asleep.

Sixteen hours later she awoke at five in the afternoon, her stomach growling. She stumbled into the kitchen to see Traci sleeping on the couch still in her uniform. Andy got a bowl of cereal and gobbled it down within minutes. She looked at the front door to see her duffel bag. Walking over she opened it up to find her dead phone. Plugging it in she opened her missed called. Over thirty missed calls and half the amount were voicemails. She started to listen to them starting late Saturday night. All of the cops had called at least once if not more by the time mid-day Saturday came around. Finally when she hit around nine in the evening it was a different voice that spoke into the phone.

"Hey Tiger, so I don't know if you forgot about our date or you're just playing hard to get; but if you are, I'm not giving up that easily. How about we reschedule for this week? Give me a call my number's 479-2735." She took a deep breath and rubbed her aching head. She was forgotten about her date but hell, she had had better things to think about at the time! She didn't want to call him back. She was in no mentally and physically to see him. She cringed at the thought of going outside. After deleting all her messages and missed calls she sat on the couch opposite to Traci and fell back to sleep.

...

When Sam had gotten back to his apartment he was spent. The last few days had been trying and difficult. His weekend had started off promising; he had been waiting at the Blue Banana for Allbrooks' men to show so he could confirm their deal for the next night. He had just sat by the bar watching couples grinding and listening to the pounding music. He constantly scanned the crowd for anything suspicious when he had laid eyes on the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen surrounded by men eyeballing her. Swaying her hips with the beat of the song her long brown curly hair flowing behind her. Something about her was intoxicating. She dressed in a black skirt, which showed miles of long toned legs and a blue halter-top, which gave him a nice idea of what lay underneath. This woman had caught his eye several times, noticing that he was staring unabashed at her.

As much as he wanted to go over and dance with her, he couldn't move from his spot if Allbrooks' guys showed. Instead he raked her body as he watched her, silently sending her a message. Soon enough she broke away from her horde of men to saunter over to the bar, just a couple feet away from him. She had looked straight through him, not acknowledging his presence. He smiled as he figured she was waiting for him to make the first move. He watched her lean onto the counter, her shirt rose up a little to show a smooth back. He stared openly as she called out for a beer.

"Well hey there beautiful. What's a girl like you ordering a drink for youself?" She turned and her face was even prettier than her face; soft, kind with a stubborn streak and stellar amber-coffee eyes.

"Apparently there aren't any gentlemen in this club, that's why." She retorted coolly. _Witty too._ He thought as he pulled out a ten and handed it to the bartender paying for her drink. He raised his eyebrow as if to say "how about that?".

"Easy there Tiger, did it ever occur to you that you were just looking in the wrong places?" She moved towards him and he reached out to drag her into his open legs, her body mere centimetres from his. Her breathing increased as he whispered into her ear. "Or maybe you were waiting for me." He teased as he trailed his nose across her soft skin, inhaling her scent. He couldn't pinpoint what it reminded him of but it was sweet, like fruit, mixed with a bit of musk. "Am I right?" He moved his lips onto her neck, kissing her lightly up and down her neck. A giggle emitted from her and he grinned.

"Maybe." Although he hadn't done any drugs before something about her made him want her more than anything, like a craving addicts get. A gravitational pull that he hadn't felt before. Chemistry? Lust? Or something else? He wasn't sure. He pulled back and examined her face. Her eyes were mischievous as she gave him a wicked smile. _So she wants to play a game eh?_ He tucked some hair out of her face.

"Sounds like you need some convincing." He leaned in to claim her rosy lips when a tap on the shoulder stopped him. He pulled back frustrated as he turned to see the guys he was waiting for. _Great. Now they decide to show up._ He remarked snidely in his head as the blonde spoke.

"Are we going to do this or what?" He snapped at Sam and he gave a short nod turning back to this stunning woman.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I have to leave you. Can I call you so we continue this later?" He took a napkin and a pen, handing it to her and she hastily wrote down seven digits. He gave her his best smile and got up to leave. "Later Tiger." He winked at her and followed the boys out, trying to convince himself not to throw the entire deal just to stay with her. _Yeah, Keegan would have my head if I did that._ Outside the raving club the two guys went over the deal that would go down the next evening.

Now a few days later it seemed so simple. Too simple. He had called her and they agreed to meet on Sunday for drinks. If he could he would've met that night but he figured the deal would be so late there'd be no point. Then that evening getting on to midnight his gang met up at the wharf. Keegan reminding them of what they were there for.

"No guns, no deal. Keep you're eyes peeled for anything suspicious." And that's exactly what happened. Gordon from Allbrook's group changed his mind and all hell broke loose. Keegan temper got the best of him and he drew a gun and shot him in the shoulder, causing him to go down. There was yelling as he all retreated behind their car doors drawing guns. Then to make matters worse a cruiser pulled up and two cops started shouting at us. Allbrook's men jumped into their vans, booking it out of the parking lot leaving them to deal with the cops. Keegan yelled for Sam and the others to get the counterfeiting plates from the warehouse and they obeyed. Sam heard more gunshots and a grunt; Hudson had gone down. Now there was silence. He heard Keegan yelling across the lot. ""I suggest you back away copper. Or your partner gets it." _What the hell was he doing out there? _"Now get back in your car and drive away. Call off any back up and leave." A muffled voice travelled and Sam guessed it was the cop he was talking to. Then a female voice much closer to Sam echoed to her partner.

"Ollie, just do what he says! Go!" _Why did that voice sound familiar? _"I'll be fine. Just go!" Sam heard her voice break and a sob escaped her mouth_. Jesus Christ what was Keegan getting us into now?_ Sam heard more yelling then the cop cruiser skidding away. They emerged from the building so see a bag over the cop's head as Keegan loaded her into the SUV. Others filed into that car or the other. Sam took the passenger seat as West took the wheel. He turned in his seat to see Keegan search her pockets and pulled out her badge.

"Name's Andy McNally." He hand Sam the ID to see the woman's face from last night plastered to the card. His hands went cold and his throat seized up. _Not her._ Were the only words that flashed through his mind. She would recognize him, she had his phone number and she could trace it since she was a cop. _Shit._ Sam started to panic, not listening to the others arguing with Keegan in the van. When they made it to base Mark took her and started to lead her to the spare room in the back of the warehouse. She shoved him with her body making him fall down only to have Heckles pin her to the ground.

"I don't think so missy. It's been too long since a woman has graced our presence. We wouldn't want you to leave so soon." Sam froze as Heckles spoke to her. Out of all the guys in their gang Heckles was the one he liked the least. Slimy, gross and a track record the size of a grocery list. The things that he's done to women… Sam shuddered and Keegan called him on it and took her into the back room. Five minutes later, he came out rubbing his hand.

"Damn that woman has an iron jaw." He shook out his hand and everyone turned to him, all yelling at once.

"A cop? What the hell were you thinking?"

"What are we going to do about her?"

"What about our deal?" Everyone had a million questions as they panicked. Most of our gang wasn't trigger happy, just interested in money. Keegan held up a hand silencing everyone.

"Alright would ya shuddup! We'll counter on the deal or find another one; Allbrook isn't the only one interested in counterfeited cash. Naylor could provide us with more guns anyways if we play our cards right." The men nodded, happy for someone to be telling them what to do. "And as far as the girl…." He looked over at Sam. "Sammy, what do you think we should do about her?" He stared back at him and raised an eyebrow. _Why did he want his opinion?_ This was his chance to let her survive.

"I think we should let her go. She didn't see anything or hear anything important. She's of no use to us. She'll just make the cops angry and the last thing we want is the cops on out tails." West snorted.

"So we're just going to let her free. Don't you think she'll talk?"

"What's there for her to talk about? She doesn't know anything." Keegan walked around the group, hand running through his brown hair.

"I think Sammy's right. But West has a point; if we let her go now she'll try to find us first. Let's keep her here a couple days to give her a good scare. Then she'll leave us alone." There were murmuring of agreements throughout the men and Heckles smirked. "That doesn't mean what you think it means Heckles. You're going to stay away from her." He snarled and left to go have a smoke outside while the others went back to work. West and Jimmy started the printing machine again while Keegan strolled over to Sam. "Water her. Keep her alive. She's your responsibility now." Then he too went out for a cigarette.

Sam took a glass and filled it up, plopping a straw in the cup. He opened the storage room door to see Andy tied to the chair and black bag over her head. When she heard him enter her head whipped around and her voice squeaked out frightened.

"Who's there?" He didn't say a word, knowing that if he did she would recognize him. He walked over to knee in front of her with the glass. He laid a hand gently on her shoulder and she jerked away. "Don't touch me!" She screamed at him and he lifted the straw under the bag to her mouth. She tossed her head avoiding the straw, unsure of what it contained. Wishing he could just explain what he was doing, so he tried to flick some water at her. _Guess I was right about her being stubborn._ Finally after ten minutes of trying he gave up. An hour later he went back to try again but failed. It took another three tried after that when she finally took the straw. When eight o'clock his he realized that if this all hadn't happened he would have been having a date with Andy. Not watching her be tortured. A few minutes past nine he used his cell to call her and leave a message, covering his tracks. Over the next forty-eight hours he asked Keegan to let her go. He could hear her crying or yelping in pain and when she did his insides twisted in a gut wrenching way. Thankfully Heckles stayed far away from her but Keegan refused to let her go and instead he let everyone take a swing or two at her claiming it would "shut 'er up."

When everyone had been there for two days working on piecing together a deal with Naylor, Keegan called for West and Sam.

"Alright let 'er go. I found her home address so we'll drop 'er there." They took Keegan got the sedan while Sam and West went to go grab Andy. They loaded her into the car and started towards her place, Keegan took this time to give her a talk.

"Alright Andy McNally, here's the deal. We're going to let you go, as long as you don't breath a word of this. If you do, a hell of a lot bad things are going to happen to you, a lot worse than what happened this weekend okay?" When she didn't answer Keegan struck her making Sam wince. "Do you understand?" She moved her head. "Good. If people ask you're going to tell them nothing. You're going to say you blacked out. You don't remember anything." She agreed with another nod and West stopped the car in front of a pleasant town house. Keegan opened the door, placing the keys to her cuffs in her hand before he shoved her out of the car. "Remember our warning. Because we'll find you if you don't." He slammed the door and West sped off down the street so they were out of sight when she took off the bag. Keegan put his arms on either shoulder of the car seats in front of him.

"You better be right about this Sammy, because from now on I want you to keep an eye on 'er. Like I said before, she's your responsibility now. If she's says one word, you're to take her out."

"What? Keegan, you know I don't do that."

"Are you saying no to me?" His accented voice was threatening and Sam's seized up. Keegan was someone you didn't want to say no to.

"What I'm trying to say is does it really need to go that far? Stalking her? _Killing_ her? I'm pretty sure she'll keep her mouth shut after the damage you guys caused her."

"Look Sammy, I took you in as payment for your pops mistakes. You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to take this place for his life. Now if I say keep an eye on 'er, I want you to _keep an eye on 'er._" He growled and numbly Sam nodded. "Your place is in 'er neighbourhood, it shouldn't be hard." They dropped him at his place five minutes later and Keegan gave him a stern look before they drove off.

* * *

Dun dun dun dun! Hope you liked it!  
Review to keep me alive! And in order for me to keep updating I need to still be breathing... hint hint nudge nudge. (_That means review...)_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Can we hit 60? *hint hint* ;P )  
**


	4. Encounters

(October 21st 2010)

Hey y'all! So I hope you're enjoying my story so far! All the reviews have been great! The encouragement is really amazing. You guys are awesome!  
Oh, one more thing. I've gotten a couple reviews asking about the town? I don't know what that is. Is it a band or something?  
Anyways, Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: see ch. 1_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**

* * *

Resist Me**

**Chapter 4: Encounters**

It took a week for the bruises on Andy's face to fade from an angry purple to blue and slightly yellow patches. When she looked at herself in the mirror she still flinched at the sight of her cut and bruised face. Over the past seven days Traci had stayed with her every night in her bed. Waking her when she started to thrash about in her nightmares. A couple days after she returned Boyko sent someone to take her statement. She told them nothing, saying that she blacked out once the bag was thrown over her head. After that a therapist came to try to get her to remember anything that could help. She still continued to lie. Boyko had told her to take some time off, a few weeks, until she was feeling stronger. Everyday she felt a little braver, but not enough to step foot outside. Frank had stopped by yesterday when Traci had told him she'd been scared to be alone in the house. So when he showed up at the door with a German Sheppard she couldn't help but smile.

"This is Konan one of our K9 units. He's on a little break since he pulled a muscle. I convinced a bud of mine to let you keep him for a bit." She bent down and the dog sniffed her suspiciously then wagged his tail. Andy gave him a rub and his tongue lulled out of his mouth happily.

"Thanks Frank." She gave a weak smile and he waved a hand at her.

"Anytime Andy. Not everyone can go through what you did and still be as sane as you." She laughed and he grinned. "I know that Traci said you haven't left the house yet but with this guy nobody can get you. He's one of our finest. With his leg he could probably do with a short walk everyday. Nothing too hard though." Andy nodded and took the leash and food from him. Frank stayed for a few more minutes before he said he had to go meet Noelle for lunch. Andy shut and locked the door behind him, taking the leash of Konan. The dog laid himself down on the floor and soon fell asleep. Andy too laid on the couch for a little nap, letting herself drift into a dreamless sleep.

A couple hours she went back to examining herself in the mirror, carefully putting makeup over the still blue looking bruises with no luck. She brushed out her hair and looked at herself sternly. _You will do this. You will walk out that door. You will _not_ be afraid. You've done nothing wrong, they have no reason to find you._ With that, she slipped on a pair of flats and grabbed the leash.

"Konan, time for a walk." The dog's ears perked up and he automatically sat in front of her eager to leave. She slipped the leash on and stood staring at the locked front door. _You can do this._ She unlocked the door and pulled it open. The sun was bright and hot; her choice of jeans and a tank top was wise. Even though she still had fading bruises and that stupid brace she chose to ignore it and just focus on her outside. She made sure she had her phone and keys to lock the house. When she made her way down the steps she was slow, craning her neck to make sure nobody was around. She let out a sigh and walked out of her front gate and down towards the grocery store. Somewhere where there were lots of people.

The hot sun beat down and her and soon she was sweating. Konan happily trotted along smelling everything with interest. She passed a few people on the street mostly woman and children but the odd man or two made her hug the fence like no other. When she made it to the store she smiled with relief. She had made it without freaking out. So as a reward she told Konan to 'down stay' and went into the store to buy her favourite sponge cake and strawberries along with a few bones for Konan. When she emerged a few minutes later with her paper bag full of goodies she saw a man crouched down giving Konan a pet.

"Konan, come." He immediately got up and came to her, sitting loyally by her side. The man got up from his crouched position to turn and face her.

"Well, fancy seeing you here Tiger." It was that man from the bar. He gave her a dimply smile and stuck his hands in his jean pockets. She just stood there for a moment frozen before she grabbed the leash and started to walk hurriedly down the street. "Hey! Wait up!" She continued to walk on, not looking back. She heard footsteps follow after her. "Come on, will you please stop? I'm sorry if I scared you." He sprinted ahead of her to stop her in her tracks. She stopped but stared at the ground avoiding eye contact. "Am I really that horrible to look at?" He teased trying to look at her face.

"No. I just don't want you to see me like this." She whispered as she tried to hide her face.

"Why wouldn't I want to see your lovely face?"

"Because it's not lovely." She tried to get around him but he grabbed her arm and she recoiled in pain. Konan growled at him and he looked down at her arm to see brown splotches down her arms and the brace on her wrist.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—" Andy cut him off and forced her way past him.

"Please just leave me alone."

"Come on, can I at least get your name? Give me a chance." She faltered at the pleading in his voice and he took advantage to position himself in front of her. He bent his knees a little to stoop his eyes to her level. Gently, he placed his thumb and forefinger on her chin and tilted her head upwards. He gasped as he took in the bruises and she ripped her head away from him as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I told you I wasn't lovely." She sniffled hiding her face again with a curtain of her hair. She was surprised to feel him tuck her hair away and pull her face up once again.

"I don't think you could ever be anything short of beautiful. And I say that now too." A blush flushed her cheeks and he gave her a small smile. "Now is there a name that comes with that pretty face of yours?"

"Andy. Andy McNally" She wiped the wet tracks off her face with the back of her hand.

"Well Andy, would you mind going out to dinner with me tonight?" She wanted so badly to say yes, but she wasn't feeling up to going out and having people stare at her. She had already had enough of that today.

"Truth be told, I'd like to but I don't really want to go out looking like this." She gestured to her face and he nodded.

"That fine. We don't have to anything fancy. What about take-out?"

"Take-out sounds perfect."

"My place or yours?"

"I think my place it suited more for a dog." Andy pointed to the obedient dog at their feet and he laughed. "So are you going to tell me who I'm going out with tonight?"

"The name's Sam Swarek." He gave her that smile that stopped her heart.

"Alright Sam, let's go before I die from heat stroke."

The two of them sat on leather couch eating Chinese food in Andy's house with Konan curled up at the foot. Soft music played in the background as they chatted away. Sam sat next to Andy on the sofa less than a foot apart. Every now and then their fingers would touch as they reached for more food. Every time skin brushed skin sparks would shoot through their bodies.

"So are you going to tell me what you do?" Andy asked as she stuffed her mouth with sweet and sour pork.

"Well I guess you would say I'm financial advisor." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I wouldn't beg you as the type."

"I'm good with money, but I always wanted to do what you do, that or a fire fighter."

"Hmm… I could definitely see you being on the force_._"

"Is that right _officer McNally_?" He showed a crooked grin and he extended his hand and let his fingers graze slowly down her arm. Part of her revealed in the way his touch made her skin burn but the larger part of her recoiled at the touch. She ripped away from hi, moving to the other side of the couch. Squeezing her eyes closed she leaned into the armrest hyperventilating. Sam looked shocked from her reaction; his mouth gaped open as he tried to find something to say. "Andy… I-I'm sorry." She kept her eyes closed trying to force back memories of the painful blows she'd received just over a week ago. "I-I—" She held up a hand and opened her eyelids to show tormented amber eyes.

"It's me, not you. Believe me, it's not you." Andy inhaled deeply trying to calm her nerves. "I'm sorry, I'm such a mess." Sam readjusted himself so he faced her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head sighing.

"Not really something a girl should talk about on a first date." Sam grinned wickedly.

"So this _is_ a date then?" Andy rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sort of. Not the kind of date most guys like though. This date involves very minimal chance of getting lucky." He shrugged not looking too bothered by her words.

"Despite what you may think, I'm not just attractive to women to get laid. Not that your looks aren't stunning, which they are by the way." She managed a small smile and he continued. "But seriously, do you want to talk about it? I sort of figured by this" He gestured to her bruises. "That something happened." Tucking her knees into her body, she curled up hugging herself as she took a deep breath before starting.

"You really want to hear it?" He nodded and she started talking, automatically tensing up as she thought back to that night. "I was on patrol with my partner and we noticed some activity on the pier. We went to go check it out and we heard gunshots so we went to go break it up. I made a stupid move and one of the guys got me. Then he threatened my partner with my life until he left, then they took me hostage. Two days later they let me go." Silence from both of them. Sam's face appeared to be contorted with rage? Anger? Confusion? Andy wasn't sure; so she waited for him to talk.

"That's horrible." Sam whispered his voice was tight and hoarse. "What happened when they took you hostage? Did they do that?" Again he gestured to the bruising. Andy laid her head on her knees and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing. I remember nothing. All I remember is them putting a bag on my head and then dropping me off at the pier two days later. I wish I could remember how I got all these injuries. I wish I could remember what happened. But all I can only remember fear and pain. No details." She let her tears fall down her cheeks as she remembered vividly every single blow she had received in those two days of hell. She wished she could tell someone the truth and for a moment she almost wish she told Sam. But her life was hanging on a thin thread and the truth was the deciding factor. Andy hated lies more than anything. She had hated it when her father lied to her about his drinking. She had hated it when Derek had lied to her about wanting to marry her. She hated lying. But this was one situation she would have to let pass. This was after all a life or death situation.

"God I'm so sorry. You must think I'm such a sap." She said as she wiped her tear-streaked face, her mascara smudging slightly. _Great now I've probably scared him off. The only guy you like in God knows how long and after one date I already have him running for the hills._

"Actually I was just thinking about how strong and brave you are. Not many people can go through something like that and live to tell the tale." Sam gave her smile, even though his onyx eyes were guarded and narrow." Andy laughed, even though it wasn't a funny statement. "And about before, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward." Andy pressed her mouth in the crease between her knees and murmured something. Sam furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." She twisted her head so her temple was resting on a knee and she looked at him with those brown eyes he adored so much already.

"I said, I would normally love for someone like you to do that."

"Someone like me?" Andy blushed and Sam inched forward intrigued by her reaction. "Oh come on, you have to tell me now."

"Someone like you." She waved her hand up and down his body. "Handsome, friendly, flirty. Off the hot-o-metre." Sam laughed.

"What's the hot-o-metre?"

"It's a scale me and my girlfriend made up to rank guys. You know; ugly, so-so, plain, cute, hot, handsome and then drop-dead-make-you-loopy-gorgeous." He gave a cocky grin at the last ranking.

"You think I'm drop-dead-make-you-loopy-gorgeous?" Andy's flushed even more red as she nodded, avoiding his eyes. He scooted closer to her and made to touch her again, but refrained himself as her reached out his hand towards her. "I'll let you know that you are a twelve on my scale." Sam said quietly and she lifted her chin a little to see his soft expression. "That's the highest mark I've ever given a woman before. Ten is normally the limit, but I had to give you a special category."

"So what does a twelve mean?" She murmured into her skin.

"That kind of stunning-beauty-that-makes-me-want-to-shoot-myself-you're-so-sexy." Andy couldn't help herself, she smiled and in turn he beamed. "And for the record, I'm not in any rush to push you into doing something you're not ready for." He cautiously stroked her hair gently, waiting for her pull back. She didn't. Instead she closed her eyes and forced the panicked Andy into the back of her brain.

"Thank you." She whispered to him and he moved a little closer again, encouraged by her lack of sudden movements.

"There's nothing to thank me for." His voice was tight and when she looked at him, his mouth was in a pursed line. When he caught her looking at him he quickly turned the corner of his lips upwards. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He hesitated for a moment before he continued his thought. "You said you're friend was staying with you?"

"She was. Not anymore. I think her boyfriend wanted her back. It's just me and Konan tonight."

"Will you be okay on your own?" Andy shrugged her shoulders before shuddering.

"I guess I'll have to be."

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here. Day or night." He looked at his watch before sighing. "It's getting pretty late. I can't believe we're been talking all evening. I should probably head out." He stood up and Andy untangled herself from her ball. They walked to the door, avoiding stepping on the dog. Sam stood with his hand on the handle, struggling with some internal fight. "Well Tiger, I had a great time tonight." He gave a smug grin and lightly took her uninjured hand and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. "I hope we do it again soon." Sam opened the door and started down the steps turning to say one more thing. "I'll call you in the morning okay?" She nodded, smiling.

"Can't wait." He winked an eye like he had the last time he had seen her and turned left outside her fence, disappearing into the dark.

* * *

Hehehehe More suspense! (I'm so evil).  
Also just wondering if you would rather this stays a T fic or moves to a M fic with a little smut for later on? Let me know!

p.s. I'm thinking of doing a _Rookie Blue crossover with Hawaii Five-O, starring a love triangle between Sam, Andy and Steve McGarrett_, anyone interested in reading something like that?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

~FunkyMonkey**  
**


	5. Rejected

(October 25th, 2010)

Okay, here's the next one! I have given a great deal of thought and decided to take this fic up a level by adding a little smut. Please understand I do not do this lightly, but I got a feeling as I was writting this that it would suit the story, perhaps even enhance the tension and connection between the two characters. This has become one of my more intense fics and as I plotted out the course of the next few chapters I deamed it appropriate to change the rating.

This chapter (given from Sam's point of view) gives a little background on how Sam got into the gang he's in now as well as his angst and feelings for Andy.  
Please enjoy and, of course, review!

**_Warning: I have changed the rating from T to M. For adult themes such as swearing, violence and sexual activity. So if you review about it being too smutty or whatever, I'm going to curse you for an idiot for not reading this warning. Take note fellow readers; If you're still a kid, you probably shouldn't be reading this. End of story._**

_Disclaimer: see ch. 1_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

**Resist Me**

**Chapter 5: Rejected**

That night Sam lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. He tossed and turned with no relief. All he could think about was Andy. _This is going to a lot harder than I thought._ She had suffered so much, and even though it wasn't directly his fault, it certainly felt like it. Sam thought of her beautiful faced, covered in bruises and scratch from the blows his gang delivered. He shuddered as he thought about it. It wasn't fair that this had to happen to her. Why did Keegan have to be such an ass? Sam wasn't ready to push Andy into telling him the truth; he knew she remembered everything. Keegan had forced her clam up and Sam knew that hiding such a terrible trauma to yourself would eat you up from the inside. But what choice did he have? He had to do what he asked; it was the deal after all. Sam thought back to that conversation four years ago that changed his life.

_"Why did you do it Dad? Why couldn't you have stopped? I told you a thousand times that it would get you nowhere!" He yelled at him. His father, Jared, growled in frustration._

_ "I tried Sammy! But one thing always lead to another and it just happened. I don't have a choice. If I don't pay him back I'll be dead before the week is out!" Sam was pacing his kitchen, his hands running through his hair. _

_ "Well that's not my fault! What do you expect me to do? I'm only twenty-five! I'm at the Academy, trying to do some good in the world. Unlike you!" He spat at him. His anger was uncontrollable now. "You have a problem Dad, I've been trying to get you into a program for years but you never listened to me. And this is what it's done to you!" His father pleaded with him._

_ "Sammy, please. I'll do better, really I will. Please just help me out." Sam stopped and sighed._

_ "I have a couple grand in the bank. How much do you owe?" There was hesitation from his father. "Dad, how much do you owe?"_

_ "Eighty grand." Sam's jaw dropped and he was yelling again._

_ "EIGHTY GRAND? How did you even manage that?" _

_ "Well you know how it works, sometimes you win, and sometimes you don't." He was feeling dizzy now. He stuck out his hand on the counter to steady himself._

_ "You know I don't have that kind of money. Not even close. Why did you even ask? You know I can't help you." His father moved forward, pleading with his son._

_ "Keegan's made me a deal. If you work for him, he'll consider us even."_

_ "Are you out of your fucking mind? I am _not_ working for that slime ball! Over my dead body!"_

_ "Sammy we only have each other now that you're sister's gone. Please, just do this, for me."_

_ "Because of what happened to Sarah I promised that I would do everything to stop people like that! I'm going to school to learn how to work against people like Keegan! Please Dad, I only have a year left until I graduate. I don't want to do this."_

_ "Keegan says that if you stay five years without pissing him off, you'll be free and I'll be out of debt. So really you could go back to the Academy and finish!"_

_ "They don't like to start thirty year-olds! And what's the chance of me not getting a record in that time? I won't be viable then." He shook his head. "No, I won't do it."_

_ "Are you really going to let them kill me?" His father said quietly. "Because don't think for a second they won't. If you do this I'll join a program, I won't go near another casino again. I'll get a better paying job. I swear I'm going to change. But I can't change if I'm not alive to do it." Sam just stared at him, his mind reeling with pain and conflict. There was a moment of pure silence. Neither of them spoke or breathed. Finally Sam let go of his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_ "Fine. I'll do it. But on three conditions."_

_ "Thank you! Thank you! I'll do anything I promise!"_

_ "One: if you so much as buy a lottery ticket I will tell Keegan where to shove it and I'll let him finish the job he started. Two: you'll wire money to my account every month so I can continue to pay rent and whatever. I can't do this unless I have money and my guess is Keegan is pretty stingy with his salaries. And third: I want you to leave me alone. Consider this our last conversation. I'm _never_ going to bail you out again understand?" Jared nodded and moved forward to hug him and Sam growled. "Don't touch me." They both stood there for a moment before Sam spoke again. "I have to go deal with some things. I want you out of my house when I get back." With that he had walked out his front door to make the worse decision of his life._

Thinking back on it now he wasn't sure of why he agreed in the first place. Sam and his father never really got along well; it was his mother that made everything smooth. But she died when Sam was eight everything changed; his father had resorted to betting every penny they had to make him feel "alive" again. Then when Sarah died five years later the two had nothing left. They barely spoke to each other. On Sam's eighteenth birthday Sam had packed two duffel bags and left home, planning never to see his father again. Then the day of their conversation his father showed up at his apartment door and begged Sam to let him inside. He had been covered in blood; his nose and probably many other bones were broken. Sam had told Jared to wait in the house until he came back from the Academy. Then his father had dropped the bomb on him.

Now, he was stuck in this position. If he screwed this up, he would piss off Keegan and he would be stuck another five years in his service. With less than a year to go until his freedom he had managed to stay under the radar only getting a couple parking tickets. Sam had this skill of making himself invisible when he didn't want to be noticed. So over the past four years he had followed Keegan's orders. Thankfully part of the deal was that at least until now he had never been ordered to kill anyone. The odd time or two he had to give someone a good scare, but Sam had made a separate agreement with Keegan. He didn't want to do Keegan's dirty work; they agreed that Sam would set up the deals and work the books. Unlike some of the crew, Sam had stayed drug-free and still had his body in one piece. Although he had gotten into fights and each one left scars in various places.

With six months to go, Sam just had to get through this next deal and then he was free. Keegan had said so himself. This deal was so big that it would take another six months to find a good buyer. All he was in charge of was keeping Andy's mouth shut. Sam sighed and turned onto his side again. It was going to be a long six months.

They spent the following two weeks together. Walking Konan in the afternoon followed by a movie, or dinner. Sam found himself having such a great time. Not only was she gorgeous, but she was also funny and smart. He found out that she went to training Academy in Toronto and that she was an only child. She didn't talk about her parents at all; just stated that she only had her father. He had mainly listened to her, intrigued by her life and witty views of life. During that time they didn't bring up the kidnapping again. Nor did Sam try to pull a move on her. Instead he made cocky and flirty remarks, which made her blush. He loved the way it coloured her cheeks and made her brown eyes light up.

After their fourth together, when Sam walked home he knew he was in way over his head. But he couldn't stop now; he was too involved. Although it killed him that he couldn't touch that soft skin of hers, he was okay with just talking. He spent every night over the fortnight lying in bed thinking about her, and arguing with himself that he was getting too personal. Keegan had called him a couple days after he had been dropped home to ask about his progress. Sam reported that so far it seemed like she was pretty shaken up and that she had told him she didn't remember anything. Keegan told him keep close to her in case she changed her mind.

As their usual routine went Sam and Andy met up again to go for a walk with Konan. When Andy opened her door, he took a gulp. She was wearing a green sundress, showing off those legs he had admired at the club. There were darker patches from her bruises barely visible through her tan. Her hair was pulled into a loose braid that trailed down her back. She still wore her brace but the bruises on her face were gone now. He just stood there admiring her shape of her pink lips, her oval face, her cute nose and her stubborn chin framed by strands of shining curly chocolate hair. When he didn't say anything she blushed and looked to the ground.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked quietly and Sam had to struggle to find coherent words.

"Uh… I… Yeah." She walked down the stairs in flip-flops and joined him with the large dog jogging in front of him. They turned the corner and settled into conversation with ease.

After a couple hours of walking and a lovely dinner outdoors in the sticky hot weather they came in the front door and Andy headed for the armchair and Sam when to the kitchen to grab some wine.

"White or red?" Sam called out and when there was no reply he went back into the living room the television was flickering with movement, illuminating the room and figures flashed across the screen. "Andy?" Sam said as he looked over to Andy. He just stood there with two glasses and a bottle in his hands as he looked at Andy curled in the chair fast asleep. He watched her chest rise up and down, her long brown hair spilling over her shoulders. Sam exhaled and put down the bottle and the glasses as quietly as possible on the coffee table. He smiled as the light illuminated her beautiful face; those long dark eyelashes and those perfect lips. Hesitantly, he sat down on the arm of her chair and reached out his hand to gently stroke her hair. He sighed as he found it to be just as silky soft as he had imagined.

For the past two weeks he had burned to touch her but refrained himself because she wasn't ready for it. But while she was sleeping so peacefully he couldn't help himself. His hand slid down to her cheek and let his thumb rub circles on her soft tanned skin. _I'm definitely in this too far, _he scolded himself and he froze when she stirred. Her eyelids fluttered, giving him a glimpse of those eyes he adored so much. He forgot that his hand was still resting on her cheek and he snapped it back, scared that she upset her. Instead she tucked her legs closer to her body and exhaled deeply before her eyes stayed firmly shut again. With a sigh of relief he moved back to the couch to watch the movie and let her catch some sleep.

About twenty minutes after sitting down Andy started to squirm. Sam saw her twist and turn in her chair, pained by some unknown force. She was murmuring and shaking her head.

"No… don't touch me. Please! Just leave me alone!" Sam jumped up out of his seat when she started yelling, waking herself in the process. "NO!" She sat upright, breathing heavily and shaking her head. Sam moved in front of her and cupped her cheek; she jerked away from his touch.

"Andy" She squirmed, avoiding his eyes. "Andy! Look at me!" He commanded and her brown eyes found his black ones. "Nobody is here. It's just you, me and the dog. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." She stared at his panic stricken for a moment, hyperventilating. "Nobody's going to hurt you." When he spoke those words he realized that he wasn't just saying them for Andy's sake, but for his too. "Come here." He beckoned her towards him and she collapsed into his arms sobbing. Sam rubbed her back reassuringly while trying to calm her down.

"It's just… so real. It happened. It did. They did horrible things to me, such horrible things. Th-they'll come for me." He shook his head and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

"Nobody's coming for you. It's just you and me. Andy, focus for me okay?" He could feel her breathing slow and the tears stopped coming. She pulled back slowly from him wiping her face with the back of her hand. Without thinking he cupped her cheek with his hand and gave her a smile.

"I think you just need a proper night's rest." She nodded and stretched her arms above her head and he continued to brush her cheek with his thumb. One of her arms lowered from her stretch and rest on the top of the hand that was touching her. She gave him a sad smile and held his hand on more firmly to her cheek.

"Thank you Sam." Pleasantly surprised, he let her hold his hand to her cheek and rested his hand on her thigh squeezing it tenderly.

Timidly she re-adjusted herself to move forward towards him. Although he could clearly see her eyes were fearful and reserved, he could see her pushing through it. She leaned towards him and she placed her forehead on his. Andy weaved her fingers through his hair, holding him to her. Sam could feel her sweet warm breath on his face and he closed his eyes and for a moment he flashbacked to that night in the club when he had first breathed in that scent. For a few minutes they just stayed like that. Andy calming herself from her nightmare while Sam was fighting against the urge to go and kill Keegan with his bare hands as well as fighting the growing need to have more of Andy. The feeling of her fingers trailing through his hair sent tingles throughout his body. With a deep breath Sam knew it was time to leave before his self-restrain broke and he might hurt her. He dropped his hand and started to pull away but a hand gripping the front of his shirt stopped him.

"Please, don't leave me alone." He cast a glance at her to see her looking panicked again. His stomach churned as he debated. Andy's hand clutched his desperately and he couldn't say no to her.

"I'll stay as long as you try to get some sleep alright?" She nodded but a flit of panic crossed her face and he pulled her up. "I won't do anything you're not comfortable. I promise to try to be on my best behaviour. Now go get changed." He shooed her off and she slowly made her way to her bedroom. While she was changing Sam rubbed his temples and took deep breaths, calming himself. _You can do this. You can do this._ He looked up to see Andy standing in the doorway wearing a pair of plaid shorts and purple tank top. Sam choked on his breath as he looked from her cute red-painted toes up those impossibly long legs, raking over her curves until he laid eyes on her clean make-up free face. "Uhhhhh….. hi." He managed to spit out as he continued to stare at her. _Way to go Sammy. Very caveman-like._ She walked towards him; an expression he couldn't pin covered her face. Andy closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on his chest. Sam froze for a second before snaking his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. For ten minutes they stood peacefully hugging each other. It wasn't until Sam felt Andy swaying on her feet that Sam, encouraged her to go to bed. "You should get some rest. I'll be on the couch if you need me." Andy shook her head and took his hand.

"Please stay with me." With that she pulled him to her bedroom. She got underneath the duvet and waited as he stripped off his shirt. He heard her sharp intake from her as he exposed his torso to her. When his head resurfaced from his shirt, her face was flushed and Sam couldn't help chuckling. He watched her eyes widen and flickered over to his left arm where a tattoo wrapped around his bicep and then down his muscled abdomen where a path of dark hair trailed into his jeans.

"Something bothering you McNally?" She bit her lip; her words stumbled from her mouth.

"Um… yes. I-I mean no." Sam smirked and lifted the covers to slide in beside her. She looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Sam, it's twenty-five degrees out. You can't seriously want to sleep in jeans? You're going to die of overheating." He pursed his lips in an amused smile as he kicked off his jeans and shoved them off the bed, leaving him in grey boxer briefs.

"I think you just want to get me naked." The blush spread to her ears and her neck. He pulled her body to his and she hugged his arms to her stomach. Her shirt rode up a little and his muscled stomach touched her back. Sam felt a shiver roll up her spine and it took everything to not touch her in any way that would force her into something she wasn't ready for. But he needed just one hit of the Andy drug. He pressed his nose to her neck and inhaled. "You know, there's something about you… I can't peg what it is… But you smell amazing. All the time." Andy giggled and her foot rubbed up his calf as he trailed his nose across her skin.

"If I didn't know better Swarek I'd say you were trying to get into get into my pants."

"You aren't wearing any pants. You're wearing shorts." He stopped moving his nose and put his chin on her shoulder. "But I'll stop if that's what you want." She sighed, pausing for a moment to find her thoughts. Then he felt her take his hand and splayed it over her stomach under her shirt. He dipped his pinkie finger into her belly button and she let out a gasp. His hand trailed from her stomach up and pulled off her shirt then settled to her unbound breasts. He cupped her left breast, kneading and rolling it as her back arched into his hand. He brought his other hand down to grasp the other one and together he played with her nipples until they were taunt. A moan escaped her lips and Sam felt the blood rush to his groin hardening his already semi-hard erection. He lowered his mouth to the base of her neck and bit down roughly making Andy let a cry. He grinned and moved his way up to her ear and bit down on it, whispering in it.

"Andy _McNally_." She sighed and ground into his erection, making him groan. "You are turning me on so much right now." Her hand grabbed the back of his neck and held him as he ravaged her neck.

"Would you stop being such a tease?" Andy giggled and he turned her to face and pulling her face up he crushed his lips against her. Taken by surprise she halted all movement before she kicked into overdrive. Immediately she was kissing him back fiercely and his hands running over every inch he could reach. Her hands wove into his hair holding him to her as all the breath left her as he caressed her skin in ways she had never even imagined. He moved down her neck trailing to her breasts, where he took a nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. "Oh god… Sam." He loved the way she said his name in that breathy moan. God it made him so horny. She arched her back as he switched to the other, teasing her into a frenzy. The impending pressure on Sam's crotch was pulsing and the need for relief was growing. He removed his mouth from her breast and she yanked him up so she could reclaim his lips. Andy rolled on top of him not breaking their lips while her hand ran down his muscular stomach. A flag raised in Sam's mind, making all thoughts come to a full stop. He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest.

"Wait." Both of them were panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"Is… did I do something wrong?" Andy whispered her voice was clearly hurt.

"No, no not at all. I just think… not tonight. Not this way." She dropped her gaze, avoiding his eyes.

"You don't want me." She stated as her voice started choking up.

"No, believe me, I want you. More than _anything_. It's just I'd rather have this night when you're not trying to prove something to yourself." Silently, she got off him and lay on her side facing away from him. "Hey, don't be mad. I like you, a lot. And I have the feeling that if we went through with this tonight while you're upset you might regret it tomorrow." He wrapped his arms around her and kept her close to him. Then he kissed her neck lovingly. "Please don't be upset." Andy sighed.

"I'm not angry. Just rejected."

"You have no reason to feel rejected. You are far too sexy and beautiful for your own good." She laced her fingers through his and closed her eyes. "Just sleep on it okay? We can talk in the morning." She gave a nodded and stifled a yawn. A few minutes later she was sound asleep. He just watched her as she breathed slowly, her face free of pain. He pecked the spot under her ear before he nestled to her and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Okay there you have it! Hope you guys liiiiiiked it!  
I thought I'd throw in Sam being the rational one for once. But don't worry, sexy time is gunna happen soon. :P

Review to get an update! A happy writer is more motivated to give a niiiiice long juicy update!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

~FunkyMonkey**  
**


	6. Back Again

(June 5th)

Hello everyone! I would like to thank everyone for leaving reviews! You guys have been so patient I can't thank you enough! I am continuing this story, I was away for several months but I'm back now and after having a Rookie Blue Season 1 marathon I have gained my Swandy writing skills back! Please continue to show your support for me and this fic by REVIEWING. No joke, reviews help me motivated to keep writing, so the move reviews the faster I write and the faster I update! Hope this lives up to the standard. It's pretty brief but it's just a intermission chapter as it get slightly more complicated! Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Back Again**

When the sun came up the next morning, light flooded into the bedroom landing illuminating two figures under the duvet. Andy blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the brightness. As her mind woke up she tried to stir only to be restricted by a pair on muscular forearms. For a moment she froze, completely forgetting the last night and her heart fluttered in panic. Her mind raced as flashbacks flickered, panic, fear and terror. Then as she turned a little to see her captor's face, she relaxed when she came face to face with a sound asleep Sam.

His face was peaceful; his mouth slack and long dark lashes rested against his skin. His skin glowed in the sunrise light and Andy couldn't help staring at his handsome tanned face. The duvet had slipped down exposing parts of his toned pecks and hard biceps. Around his left bicep was a detailed black Celtic tattoo. Sam had turned onto his back, his muscled chest rising steadily. Andy scooted over and laid her head on him. With her ear on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat and as she listened her heart rate slowed and became in sync with his. A few minutes later she reached out and lazily traced the eccentric lines of his tattoo.

Andy's hand moved from his arm to his chest. She trailed her fingers across his plains of the pecks where a light speckle of chest hair lay. _His skin smells amazing_ she thought as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to him, taking in the feel of his warm skin. She felt him move underneath her, his muscles flexing as he woke up. Andy moved on top of him, kissing her way up from his chest, to his neck and finally pecking his lips. After she had thought about she decided to let go of her fear and move on. She wanted him. Not because she wanted to prove to herself she was better, but because she needed him. He had been a gentleman, letting her recover and that made her like him so much more. She felt his lips turn up into a smile and she too beamed.

"Someone's happy to see me." She murmured against his lips as his arms enfolded her bare waist, holding her tightly to him. She could feel his hardness pressed to her thigh and she grabbed his hair, kissing him more fiercely.

"I definitely could get use to waking up this way." He whispered as he caressed his fingers to her breasts, kneading them and teasing her tips. She moaned into his mouth and ground her hips into his, eliciting a grunt from Sam. "You sure? You're not doing it for the wrong reasons?" Andy giggled as she stroked his hair from forehead to neck.

"No, I'm not. Now would you shut up so I can take advantage of you?" He grinned and rolled them over, pinning her underneath him, He restrained hands above her head with one hand while he caressed her skin with hot kisses. She gasped as he trailed down her neck to the valley between her breasts, taking in each taunt nipple to suck and roll with his tongue. By now Sam had let go of her hands to cup each mound, massaging it. Andy moaning and gripping the bed sheets, her back was arched off the bed in.

Her insides were getting tighter and more twisted with every touch. Her body was hot and her centre was pulsing with want. "Sam… please." She breathed as Sam ripped off her bottoms leaving her completely naked. Then without any warning his tongue was inside of her, flicking it over her clit. She was gasping and whimpering his name. Her body writhed and his free hand held her hips down. Andy was rising, she was getting that feeling and Sam knew it. He pumped two of his fingers giving the release she was craving. She yelped in pleasure as she came and a few seconds later he pulled back and slid his body up hers and claimed her mouth with his. Even though she her body was still tingling, she felt herself wind up again when he kissed her that way; when he made her feel real again. Nothing else mattered; it was just the two of them. For that moment, she forgot about her problems, the potential death threats and the world around them.

They didn't break the connection as he pushed inside of her. She gasped at the sudden wholesome feel, how large he felt inside of her; he was definitely bigger than any of her previous lovers. It had been too long since she had been with a man. She was tight and all her senses were in feeling everything a thousand times over. She started to grind her hips against his, desiring more movement and he withdrew completely before thrusting back in. Andy moaned his name, digging her nails into his shoulders. Sam grunted and leaned down to bite his way feverishly from ear to collarbone.

She let out whimpers of pleasure and pain, wrapping her legs around him drawing him in deeper. He fondled her breasts and pressed his lips against hers again, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Sam increased his speed and pressure as she groaned into his mouth, voicing her commands. It wasn't long before her walls convulsed around him sending both into the high they both craved so badly. They rode out the climax until they collapsed.

Sam held Andy's body flush to his; they were both breathing hard. He stroked her hair and kissed her face gently. She looked up at him through her eyelashes just admiring those beautiful onyx eyes filled with desire and mischief.

"You are so gorgeous." She touched his cheek and his free hand massaged her breast as he gave her a rogue smile.

"Drop-dead-make-you-loopy-gorgeous?" She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"I think you got promoted to make-me-hot-just-looking-at-you-gorgeous."

"Oh really?" He nuzzled his nose against hers, smiling at her. She was just so damned cute sometimes.

"Mm-hmm." She enjoyed his skin rubbing against hers. His strong arms wrapped protectively around her body. Right in that moment, she knew that she was safe. Sam was going to keep her safe. He wouldn't hurt her in anyway, she was sure of it. In all her years of dating Andy's had never met a man so committed and kind. Even though she wasn't going to say it out loud, she knew that if she woke up next to this man for the rest of her life, she would be happy. She wasn't going to say love, because that wouldn't be correct, it was far too soon for that. She wasn't like that Bella girl who declared her love over that vampire after twenty seconds. No, that was just stupid and unrealistic. But something in between like and love was where she stood. It hadn't been long since they had started seeing each other, but there was this feeling she got from him that made the crazy from her kidnapping go away. Like all the wounds were healed. She didn't need to be afraid anymore. She had Sam.

Two weeks had passed since that moment. From then on Sam had stayed at Andy's house, only leaving to go to work and change clothes every few days. They went out quite a bit, going for dinner or taking long walks. It was clear that she was feeling more comfortable with the outside world again and soon enough Andy had to go into the station for her first shift. She was nervous about starting back on the job again but she felt better than she had in weeks. Sam had dropped her off at the station, kissing her thoroughly before she could step outside the car door. He gave her his crooked grin and wished her good luck before driving off. She stood at the front glass doors of the precinct clearing her head before she walked in. As soon as she got to the locker room she was swarmed by her fellow cops and bombarded with greetings.

After changing into her uniform she and Tracy headed to the morning meeting with a hot cup of coffee in hand, chatting about the latest gossip. Within a few minutes Best entered the room. Scanning the room he spotted Andy and gave a reassuring smile before he cleared his throat and the room went quiet.

"Good morning coppers! I would like to start off the morning by welcoming back one of our own; Andy McNally!" There was a loud commotion of cheering and clapping as Andy blushed furiously at the attention. He called the room to order then assigned the various cases and updates to people before dismissing them. Best motioned for Andy stay behind as people filed out. She stayed in her seat until it was just the two of them. He closed the door and sat in the chair opposite her.

"McNally, it's good to see you're well and back." She murmured her thanks as he continued. "Look, Andy… I know that you don't want to talk about it but I thought you should know that we're still working on the dockyard case. And your kidnapping." Her eyes squinted in disapproval.

"I told you I didn't want to lay any charges." Boyd nodded but carried on anyways.

"I respect that, I really do. But Andy if we find out who did that to you, it'll bring us that much closer to closing this case. And Andy, this case is huge. I mean, one of our biggest cases so far this year."

"I know that, but if I press charges then I can't help out on the case. I want to help you on this. I _need _this." She pleaded with him, hoping he would see her point. He just looked at her for a moment before sighing and standing up.

"Alright you're back on the case." She grinned and stood up, about to leave. "But McNally," she paused, "if I see it taking any sort of toll on you, I'm pulling you off, understand me?"

"Yes sir. I understand." With that he extended his hand and shook hers, giving her a rare smile. He dismissed Andy and she went to the lockers before entering briefing room. Inside Oliver, Boyd, Jerry and Noelle where hunched over a table with layers of paper over a map of the city. They looked up when she walked in; all their faces were etched with strain and stress. Noelle waved her over, pointing to a spot on the map. Andy recognized it instantly as the warehouse.

"Obviously you know what this is. So far we know that the deal between two parties was going to take place there until you two interrupted." Oliver gave her a grim smile. We've found out that Dan Albrook was the head of one party and an unknown man in his early thirties and from what you said he sounded like he had a New York accent. We've been trying to anticipate their next move but we lost our surveillance just a few days after the warehouse incident." Andy shook her head. They hadn't gotten as far as she'd suspected.

"We managed to identify one of the men as Gerard Hecksted; otherwise known as Heckles. He's been in and out of jail for years, charged with many counts of rape, assault and breaking and entering. He's been out for three years and his parole officer said he's been good since. We've got surveillance watching his house at the moment. He appears to be working as a FedEx courier. Currently we haven't been able to catch him doing anything illegal, so we're just on the lookout." Noelle finished briefing her on what they found out. To Andy's dismay it wasn't as much as she'd hoped for.

The rest of the day Andy searched through piles of papers and maps looking for anything that might help them. Finally after the shift was over she trudged to the locker room to take off her uniform. Tracy was already out of the shower and her civilian clothes were back on.

"Hey how was your first day back?" She inquired. Andy sighed and plopped down on the bench, yanking off her belt and boots.

"Not as great as I hoped. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the progress. I shouldn't have expected them to find out everything. I guess it'll just take time." She pulled off her shirt and pants, grateful to feel her jeans again. "I guess I just have really put in the time to figure this thing out. I just wish I could catch those guys so I can feel safe again." Tracy sat down beside her and rubbed her back gently.

"And when you do catch them you can move on. Be patient." Andy smiled and she picked up her duffel. "Heading out so soon?"

"Yeah I got to go home. I got… Konan to take care of." Her friend squinted her eyes at Andy suspiciously.

"A dog? Really you expect me to believe that you're running home to a dog? Come on Andy, I know that you've been seeing some guy. When am I going to meet him?" She asked eagerly and Andy just sighed.

"Soon enough I promise. I'm just trying to figure it out myself. But I promise you'll be the first to know." With that she smiled and left the room. She waved goodbye to her various co-workers and head to the parking lot. She thought she'd never be so happy to drive home. Within half an hour she was home, waiting in the living room with a glass of wine. A knock on the door startled her, but she didn't hesitate to open the door to the dark-haired man. Sam drew her chin towards him and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. She shut the door blindly and he walked her backwards until they hit the countertop. Sam had her up on the marble within seconds. His hands were everywhere at once; her hair, her arms, her chest, her back… Her head was spinning after a few minutes and she surfaced for air. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking as he reached the base of her neck.

"I guess you missed me then?" She whispered, barely able to control the waver in her voice. Andy could feel him smiled against her skin. He had already removed both their shirts and his nose was trailing a path of fire across her chest. Her hands were manoeuvring themselves across his defined chest into his short hair, yanking slightly. He pulled back for an instant to flash her a dimply smile.

"You have no idea. Every thought that passed through my mind had you in it. Naked." He grinned devilishly and she shivered. "How was your first day back?"

"Not now. Just make me forget." She crushed her lips to his, signalling for him to continue and he happily obliged.

* * *

_What did you think? Do you think they'll find a lead? Leave me a thought or two. Show me your Swandy love by leaving a review!_

-FunkyMonkeyGal


	7. Forbidden Confessions

(June 12th)

Hello ma peeps! Thank you all who reviewed (I love you!) Your reviews were encouraging. And for those who added alerts and whatnot I thank you too! This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I think it's very important and therefore needed to be separated out. Think of it as a bridge to the next section of the story. A turn point as literacy folk might call it. I needed to focus on this before I could roll out the next part. So please read,** REVIEW** and enjoy! (Seriously review. It makes me happy!)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Forbidden Confessions**

Sam lay in bed the next morning with Andy's head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. He didn't want to let her go just yet. It had been an interesting six weeks so far. Who knew that the woman in the bar would be the one he wanted to wake up to for the rest of his life? He looked down on her sleeping face committing her features to memory. He was in this too deep. He thought back to the conversation he had had with Keegan just the day before.

_"You've found out nothing! You're completely useless Sammy! I told you to keep tabs on 'er and see what the cops next moves are!" Keegan threw his hands up in the air with frustration._

_ "Look Keegan, She just got back to work this morning. Literally this is her first shift back. Of course I haven't figured out much because nothing's changed so far." Except my feelings for Andy, he thought but he pushed it away. "I told you I'd tell you when I found something important out."_

_ "That's not enough. You need to push this until you get something to go on. We got Naylor through on the deal but we can't make a move until we find out where we're safe! I want an update by Friday with _solid_ information."_

_ "But that's just three days away!" Sam protested and Keegan just shrugged._

_ "Then you better get crackin'."_

His hand reached up and pushed a stray brown hair from her face. How was he supposed to go about this without sounding too pushy? He needed the next move or it'll be his head. He watched her chest rise and fall slowly and he just couldn't bring himself to wake her. He lay there for another hour before she started to stir and open her eyes to show those beautiful chocolate eyes staring at him.

"Hi." She breathed out and she smiled making him loose his train of thought.

"Hi." He replied stupidly and Andy moved up his chest to kiss him squarely on the lips. He gently kissed her back slowly as she lay flush to his skin, entangling his fingers into his hair. She gave more pressure and he returned it without thinking, pressing his body into hers desperate for more contact. "I… uh… need to…" He lost his words as hers hands slipped from his hair and trailed down his chest and to his cock where she began to stroke him ardently.

"Mm-hm?" She grinned as he opened his mouth intending to continue his sentence but only a moan escaped him. How could he concentrate when she was stroking him like that? Alternating between hard and soft pressure, he could feel himself getting close.

"Oh god-" _Later. _He told himself. _I'll ask her later._

_...  
_

When he awoke a couple hours later he noticed that Andy was gone and in her absence a note.

_Gone to work. Be back around midnight. Meet me at Walkout?_

He groaned and rolled out of bed, hopping into the shower before going to meet up with the gang. Apparently they had to move the plates from the place they were in now to a different warehouse before the deal could go through. For now, Sam would just have to wait to ask Andy tonight about the case.

...

At ten to twelve Sam walked over to the neighbourhood pub The Walkout to meet up with Andy. He strolled into the spacey room to see Andy already sitting at a booth in the corner. She wore a lovely green top with jeans and her hair was in a loose bun with tendrils down the side of her face. She already had two beers on the table; one for each of them. Sam slid into the booth and pecked her on the lips greeting her.

"Hey how was your day?" She asked taking a sip from her drink. Sam shrugged.

"Not bad, there was a business deal I had to balance. Long but it worked out in the end." Which wasn't completely untrue. They had managed to nail down the final workings for the new deal with Naylor and they had transported the goods successfully. "What about you?" He placed an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on him.

"It was stressful."

"Oh? And why's that?" _Finally some answers_. She hesitated for a minute, as if she was debating to tell him.

"Well we've been working on a case, and I guess it's connected with my kidnapping. Although we haven't been able to get anywhere with it."

"How come?"

"There was this deal that was suppose to be going down and we only got one side of the trade. And they don't seem to be part of the new deal so we're trying to find out the sellers and then the new potential buyers. With no luck of course." She sighed again and took a gulp of her beer. "It's just hard to be on the case when these men hurt me. And to find out we haven't gotten any leads…" She trailed off and he looked down at her. He was startled when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Hey now, no need to be upset." He tried to soothe her but inside his insides were ripping him apart. He hated to see her like this. Well he hated to see her anything other than happy.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating. I know I didn't press charges but it still hurts. I still look over my shoulder at night wondering if they're going to find me and do even worse things to me. I can't help having split opinions on this case. One side of me wants to back out and the other side wants me to find those bastards and beat the living daylights out of them." Sam flinched involuntarily. _If only she knew…. _She went on. "So I've been lying to everyone. All my friends and my co-workers about my incident. I remember all of it. Every single moment. Every hit. Every moment of pain from those two days. For six weeks I've been telling lies and it's been eating me alive not being able to tell anyone about it." She drew her head away from him and looked far off into something he couldn't see. "It was the scariest two days of my life. Not knowing what was going to happen to me. They know where I live. They know I work for the police. I don't even know what they look like. I feel so helpless!" She wiped her nose with her hand and sniffled. "God I'm sorry this is so stupid. You don't want to hear about my problems." Sam wiped a tear off her cheek and tilted her chin up to him.

"Actually I do. I don't like to see you so upset. Don't worry about me, I'm here whenever you need me." He grinned that special dimply smile and kissed her forehead kindly. "How about we go home eh? Get some sleep; you look tired." She nodded and yawned involuntarily. He placed a bill on the table and took her hand. As he looked over to the bar he saw a familiar blonde head sipping whisky at the bar. The head turned and Sam froze. Keegan raised his eyebrows at him, then at Andy before raising his glass and grinning. Sam tried to remain calm as he lead Andy out of the bar, trying not to look back. Together they walked back to her house in silence. When they reached her door she stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around to face him.

"So, I've had a quite a few questions from my friends about who the guy I'm seeing. They keep asking to meet you. I don't know what to say because I don't know what we are." Sam watched her as she carefully chose her next few words. She appeared to be thinking very hard about what she wanted to say next. "I should say I'm sorry about going off on that tangent tonight, but I'm not. Because whenever I'm with you I feel safe." Sam's heart dropped through his stomach. "I feel like nothing can touch me. I feel like the world is at our mercy and that when I'm with you I can talk to you about anything." Andy looked at him, seeing his reaction. "Before my kidnapping I would've been terrified to say any of this to a man. Let alone a man I just met less than two months ago. But this feels different. And maybe I've learned that anything can happen to you at any given time so I have to seize the moment." She paused a few seconds, inhaling a deep breath before she continued. "I think I love you." Then silence.

A thousand thoughts were running through Sam's head when those three words popped out of her mouth. Confusion, desperation, fright, panic but the strongest one that took over was joy. Pure happiness. His mouth cracked into a full-fledged smile and he picked her up and spun her around. She squealed in delight as he put her down and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled back between their kisses he whispered back; "I think I love you too."

* * *

So tell me what you thought! Please leave a review, no matter how short I always appreciate the encouragement and feedback. Looking for lotsa reviews! Especially when I'm going through a writer's block and need to support of my readers to help me carry on! So please** REVIEW**.

_~FunkyMonkey_

_p.s. someone asked about when Season 2 starts; it starts June 23rd on Global in Canada.  
_


	8. Bad Timing

(June 19th)  
Helloooooooo! Thanks to all for the reviews! Seriously love you guys! So here's the next chapter of Sandy! Please **REVIEW**!  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bad Timing**

The next day Andy walked into the division humming. She smiled at everyone passing by with a bounce in her step. Even as she was changing into her uniform she couldn't help but carry a tune. Tracy raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips after a few minutes.

"Alright Andy. What's up?" Andy pulled on her vest and gave her a quick smile before turning away.

"Nothing. Just had a good day yesterday."

"You humming isn't anything; it has to do with that guy doesn't it?" Andy pursed her lips for a moment before grinning once more.

"Maybe."

"Oh come on Andy I'm dying to know about your mystery man! Can't you just tell me already?" Andy clipped her belt on and grabbed her jacket, getting ready to leave the locker room. She decided that it was time. Well, at least time to tell Tracy.

"After shift let's meet at the Penny and I'll tell you all about him." Tracy threw her hands up.

"It's about freaking time!" They both laughed and Andy left, heading towards the briefing room. When she entered the room immediately she could tell the difference in the air. Instead of a heavy tension it was excitement that filled the air. She sauntered over to the table to find dozen of photos covering the table this time.

"What's all this about?" Noelle looked up at her and grinned.

"We're got the bastards Andy." Andy's head felt light.

"What?" Her voice came out barely a whisper.

"Yeah. We got a call from a civilian yesterday saying that there were half a dozen men carrying firearms outside their building. Not only that but they were transporting this." She pointed to a photo where a large trolley way was carrying something large and bulky covered in a tablecloth. A several men guided the trolled while two carried small but heavy looking boxes. "We were lucky this civilian was nosy and took these photos. We've hit the jackpot Andy. We know what they're keeping and where. We've got video surveillance and audio on the building on them as we speak, if they sneeze we'll know about it." She grinned up at Andy. "Hey, this is great news. We got them." But Andy wasn't listening. She was staring at one of the close-ups of the men. Her blood went cold as she studied the features of the man. Dark-haired, dark eyes and not super tall but more muscular. She knew him. _Oh god…_ She felt her breakfast starting to rise from her stomach.

"Andy? Are you all right? Do you recognize any of them?" She didn't even answer as she reached the bathroom, her stomach empting her food. Andy flushed the toilet and splashed her face with cold water. She gazed into her reflection to see herself looking paler than a ghost. _It can't be… it just can't. _She leaned over the sink, breathing hard. When she turned around Noelle was in the doorway. "It's normal to be afraid Andy." She spoke softly. "But these guys aren't going to get away with what they did to you. I can guarantee that." She just nodded, not trusting her voice. Noelle gave her a reassuring smile and motioned for her. "Come on, let's fill you in."

…

Sam waited for Keegan to start talking. He knew this was a bad sign. He was just sitting behind his desk, eyeing Sam with a look of suspicion. Sam had filled him in on the lack of information the police had on them and now was waiting for him to start reaming him out. Finally after many minutes of silence he spoke, his accent drawling out slowly.

"So, Sammy. What do you have to say for yourself?" Sam's head was going into overdrive, grasping for an answer. "_I have to protect her"_ was the only prominent thought in his mind.

"Well you see Alex I thought that I would do one step better than just keep an eye on her. I thought that if I became a part of her life I could keep better tabs on her." He stood there with his hands clasped behind his back. He didn't want to say too much. _Let him fill in the gaps. Whether they're right or wrong it doesn't matter._ Keegan stared at him, trying to find a falter in Sam's face, but Sam was good at his poker face. He was silent again, thinking.

"Well I suppose this a more secure way of getting information from the inside. Alright, why the fuck not." Sam let out his held breath. "But don't get too comfortable Sammy. This deal tomorrow is your number one priority. After that you can do whatever the fuck you want. But if anything screws up, it's on _you_." Sam acknowledged him. "Alright we meet Naylor at the old school on Johnson. Let the guys know and be back here for six o'clock tomorrow night. We have to make this deal work." He nodded and Keegan dismissed him. As he walked down the hallway he never thought he would be so happy to see Andy tonight.

…

The day had been a long one. Andy slowly pulled off her uniform unable to even process what she had seen. Why did this have to happen? Of course because everything was just too perfect, something had to go wrong.

"Hey Andy? Ready to go?" It was Tracy, standing in front of her in her civvies.

"Um actually Trace, I'm going to have to take a raincheck. I'm not feeling so well." It was true. She felt like crap and she was pretty sure she looked like it too. Tracy nodded, not wanting to push it. She knew her friend had had a bad day. The news about the Keegan's men was all over the division.

"No problem, want me to give you a ride home?" Andy nodded and they both left.

When she finally got into her place she turned on all the lights in the house and sat down on her couch, just staring at the wall. She didn't know how long she sat there for before there was a knock on the door and the sound of the lock turning. Andy jumped up, her gun already pointing at the door. Sam walked in with a bag of groceries and a bouquet of roses. He was so intent on fidgeting with the stuck key that he didn't even see her.

"Damn lock." He muttered and when he finally pulled it out he looked up. His eyes widened and he shut the door before placing the bag and flowers on the floor. He raised a hand up at her, motioning for her to stop. "Andy, what are you doing?"

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, still not lowering her aim.

"Andy what are you—" She interrupted him, yelling now.

"Don't play stupid with me and answer my goddamn question!" She was shaking but that didn't waiver her aim. He walked very slowly towards her with his hands up in the air.

"Andy, calm down. I'm exactly who I said I am. Sam Swarek. Nobody else." She was breathing heavily. "Andy, put down the gun. We can talk about this, just put down the gun." She didn't say anything but she faltered for a moment. _Goddamn it. Why does he affect me this way?_ He moved forward, encouraged by her hesitation and cautiously took the gun from her hand, placing it on the counter. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other. Then she exploded. All that anger that pent up inside of her let go and she was hitting every part that she could reach.

"I know what you do! I know what you did to me!" She kept punching him. He raised his arms in defence but all that police training made it useless.

"Ow! Andy! Ouch! Stop it!" She kept going.

"Don't tell me what to do you worthless bastard! You did this to me! I _trusted _you! And all this time you were just playing me!"

"Andy! Fuck! Would you just let me explain?"

"NO!" She screamed aiming a punch for his head. He blocked it by grabbing his fist and the other one flung around, clipping him in the jaw. He grabbed both of her wrists and forced her back until she was pressed up against the wall. Andy's eyes were murderous as she panted, her chest heaving. "Let me go. Now." Her voice was venomous and Sam could see why she was such a great cop.

"No." He replied calmly still holding her wrists. She struggled against him but he pinned so she couldn't move. "Not until you let me explain." Andy pulled against him but it was useless. Instead she just glared at him.

"Fine." She said and he let go of her arms. Less than a second later and she was ambushing him again. He struggled to get control of her limbs and force her back to the wall again.

"Andy, just hear me out."

"No I can't just hear you out. You kidnapped me! You tortured me! How can you stand there being so calm when you damaged me? You know what it did to me!"

"Because I didn't do it!" She scoffed at him. "I was the one bringing you the water. I never touched you. I never agreed to what they were doing."

"Then why didn't you stop it?"

"Because I wasn't allowed to. I argued with him to let you go. He was going to keep you longer, but I convinced him to let you go. Believe me, there was a few guys that would've done things to you worse than death." Andy's breathing had started to slow.

"That night in the Blue Banana. Was that planned?"

"No. I had no idea who you were. But as soon as they took you I recognized you." She looked into his eyes and he could tell that tears were starting to well up.

"So after you let me go, you bumped into me on purpose? This whole time has just been a job to you?" Sam shook his head vigorously.

"No, the opposite. I was told to keep an eye on you. I wasn't supposed to get involved the way I did. But the more I learned about you, the harder it was to distance myself. What I said last night was true Andy. I do love you. More than you know."

"I don't believe you." She whispered. "Everything I know about you is a lie. You were just keeping tabs on me. I was just something you manipulated to get what you wanted."

"Everything about myself as a person is the same. The only thing that's different is what I do for a living. I'm still the same person."

"But you're a criminal! You're the reason I have a job. You can't be the same person if you want to be a criminal. That changes the fundamentals of a person." Sam shook his head once more.

"You're wrong. I didn't join the gang because I wanted to. I did it to save my father from a gambling debt. After this job is done I'll be free. Before all this happened I wanted to join the police academy. Just like you." He trailed off, watching her reactions. Her facial expression changed and he could see that she believed him. His tense body relaxed and he took a deep breath to steady his rapid heart rate. "Andy, I never meant to hurt you. But I had to do to save him. He's family. Believe me when I say that I never wanted this for me, or for you." She was crying now, the tears flowing down her face.

He let go of his grip slowly, waiting for her to hit him again, but she stayed where she was. As they gazed in silence at one another he cautiously wiped the tears away. His let his hand caress her cheek and when she didn't slap him away he leaned forward and kissed her neck slowly and deliberately. He heard her sigh and lean her head back against the wall. "I'm so sorry Andy."

"Sam…" His name on her lips was like plea and he took advantage, running his hands over her torso. He could feel her shiver underneath him. His lips trailed her collarbone and back up her neck until they found her mouth. Hungrily his mouth kissed her and she returned the favour. A new desperation hung around them as her hands clung limply to his chest. "Sam—I—" He moved his lips to favourite spot below her ear and she lost her words. When he drifted down her neck again she spoke. "We can't do this." Andy whispered but his lips were fire everywhere. He didn't stop. Her body was telling him otherwise.

"Yes, we can." His hands found their way up her shirt and cupped her breasts. Involuntarily she arched forward to his touch. His thumbs found her peaks and rubbed circles around them.

"Fuck." She whimpered as she fought against her mind and her body. She wanted nothing more than to continue down this road. But things were different now. Andy felt his warm body pressed into hers, his breath against her skin and his hands doing wondrous things to her. But she couldn't do it. She pushed him backwards off of her and the tears were back. "Leave." She breathed and he just stared at her. "I said, leave." This time more firmly. Sam tried to move towards her again but she pushed him harder this time.

"Andy—" She pushed him again and again until he stumbled backwards only a few feet from the door. The tears were streaming down her face.

"Leave now! I don't want to ever see you again! Go!" She cried and he looked at her bewildered.

"Andy, you don't mean that." She paused for a moment then strode over to the counter and picked up her gun again.

"Yes I do! Now go!" He just stared at her with those onyx eyes she'd come to love so much. Hurt. Astonishment. Disbelief.

"Andy please—" She pulled the hammer back with a click. Sam raised his hands in defeat and reached behind him for the doorknob. He turned it and with one last look at her he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. When she heard his footsteps disappear she put the safety back on the gun and placed it back in its box. Locking all the bolts and chains on her door she proceeded to her room where she lay in her bed, tears continuing to leak from her eyes. Images of Sam Swarek swirling around in her head until she drifted into sleep.

* * *

So? Did you love it as much as I did? I loved writing it and I can't wait to hear your thoughts!

**Also question for you readers: Would you prefer a happy ending, so-so kind happy or sad ending? PLEASE REVIEW!**

~FunkyMonkey


	9. The Takedown

(July 15th)

Sorry for the long delay folks! But i wanted to make sure it was exactly the way I wanted it! Thanks to all for reviewing keep it up! :D** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Takedown**

Even though it was suppose to be her day off, Andy got a call just after noon telling her she had to get down the station immediately. Her stomach was all twisted in knots as she changed and entered the parade room. Partially because she was still upset and shocked from last night but the other part because now she wondered if they knew she had been seeing him. She saw Luke, Noelle, Oliver and Best standing at the front with all the rest of the coppers sitting down. Noelle was pointing to a spot on the map behind, drawing a big red circle over a large abandoned school in Johnson. On the side of the map had individual photos of each man, some with names and mug shots underneath. She read the names; Alex Keegan, Mark Durbard, Gerard Heckstead, Jerry Hudson, Liam Smith, Graham Redmond and finally she saw Sam's picture with no information underneath. While the others had many previous felonies, Sam had nothing. He had been telling her the truth.

"Okay people listen up!" Best called for attention after Noelle finished the briefing. "We have receive information that leads us to believe that Alex Keegan's group is going to meet Richard Naylor at six o'clock tonight to exchange the printing press and money plates for firearms and cash. I want to have a cruiser undercover on every block within a ten-kilometre radius at least two hours beforehand. These men are dangerous and armed. And after tonight they are going to get locked up for what they did." He turned to Andy at this point and gave her a look. "I want both gangs, Naylor's and Keegan's, alive. Hopefully it won't resort to violence. Serve, Protect and let's get these sons of bitches." Everyone moved out of the room. Tracy, Diaz and the other former rookies walked over to Andy, giving her hugs and their support. Dov fist pumped the air.

"Oh man! This is going to be awesome! It's going to be a real takedown! And we get to be involved this time. They aren't even going to know what hit them!" _Typical Dov._ Andy chuckled to herself as they strolled to the locker rooms to grab their bags before being put into their surveillance groups. It wasn't until four that all the vans rolled out of the parking lot. Most of them were service vans but the odd cruiser or two that would discreetly drive around the neighbourhood.

Andy was placed in a very beat-up rusted van along with Noelle, Diaz, and Jerry and drove it to the school where the basketball court was littered with old cars cover in graffiti. They blended in perfectly. Across the road there was a cable company van that Andy knew contained Dov, Tracy, Best, Boyd and two other cops. They waited out the remaining time in silence, only receiving an update Gail and Luke who were doing drive-bys in dressed as civilians in an old green Honda Civic. It was fifteen to six when a black SUV pulled up to the school.

"Alright people this is it. Look alive." Best spoke into his radio and everyone looked at the surveillance screens. The car stopped outside the gymnasium doors and a five people filed out. Andy's breath caught in her throat when she saw the familiar dark hair of Sam.

"We have a visual." Gail's voice cracked through the radio. They watched as the men unloaded large bulky item and shuffled it into the gymnasium. Keegan pulled on the metal garage door closed after they had moved the counterfeiting machine inside.

"And now we wait." Noelle sighed, settling back into her small chair. Everyone watched from blocks around, cruising or hiding in civilian cars. It wasn't until two past six o'clock that two black Escalades and a van pulled up. "How original." Noelle scoffed and picked up her radio. "Alright people this is it. Look alive. Two black Escalades and one black GMC van have pulled up. All units start to make your way slowly towards the target area." Men filed out, with weapons on their waists and carrying large black duffels. "Be aware targets are armed." Keegan's crew emerged from the building, also with weapons. Keegan went to the front and Naylor mirrored his actions. They shook hands and Keegan gestured them inside. Hesitantly they all walked in and out of sight. Noelle grabbed her radio and spoke quickly. "Go! Go! Go!"

It was like a firework display of red and blue. Sirens were going off everywhere and suddenly the entire building was completely surrounded by cruisers and undercover cars. Police opening their doors and drawing their weapons. Andy and the others raced to a car for cover. Frank grabbed the microphone and his voice echoed through the lot.

"This is the police. Lower your weapons and get down on the ground now." Both crews were completely baffled, looking like deer in the headlights. Slowly they raised their hands and turned around. Andy saw Sam standing next to Keegan, who looked fuming mad. His hands weren't up and he was just seething. Frank spoke again. "Alex Keegan; lower yourself to the ground immediately." He didn't move. "Now!" He spoke more firmly and he finally raised. Andy saw his mouth move and Sam shook his head. Keegan didn't look like he believed what he was saying. He was getting angrier, his mouth moving faster at Sam who was still shaking his head. Frank motioned and the police moved forward, cuffing each man who was on their knees. Andy moved forward to cuff Keegan only to hear him yelling at Sam. Andy's blood went cold as he heard Alex's words.

"You're behind this. I know you are! You and your little cop girlfriend. You think I didn't know you were working with them?" Sam shook his head again.

"I swear I had no idea they knew. She didn't even know, could she? I didn't tell her a thing."

"You were supposed to be our ears and eyes! You literally fuck up the one thing I tell you to do!" Sam had his arms up in surrender.

"She didn't know I swear! I didn't tell her anything!" Keegan laughed

"I suppose you think I'm going to believe that? That's all you want isn't it? Andy McNally; the future Mrs. Swarek." Diaz and Noelle who were cuffing two other men gasped as they heard her name. She couldn't believe this was happening now, out of all the times. "Where is she Sam? Is she here?" He looked around and his eyes landed on her a few feet away, she had her cuffs out ready to lock him. "There she is!" He pointed at her and held out his hands for her. "Here you go. Clearly you're boyfriend did a wonderful job putting us away. Tell me how is it going to work? Conjugal visits?" She moved towards him, not saying a word. Then suddenly he was behind her, twisting her arm behind her back. She gasped in pain and she heard guns being pulled. "Ah, ah ah." He singsonged and she felt cool metal on her cheek. _Why does this always happen to me?_ She thought as he tightened his hold. She looked up to see Sam not four feet away from her; his hands were out in a stop sign kind of way.

"Keegan, stop it. Okay let's just talk about it alright?" He laughed

"You know what Sammy, I'm tired of talking to you. Because I never seem to get anywhere when I do. So here's a little bargaining chip for you." He gave an Andy a shake. Out of the corner of her eye she could see three uniformed officers pointing their guns at him. "Now, tell me the truth. What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything. She found out last night I was part of the group that kidnapped her then she kicked me out. She didn't say anything about this deal. Even if I had wanted to tell her about it she didn't give me the chance to." He looked over at her, his eyes tightening. "That's all I swear. Just let her go Keegan." He pleaded, begging for him to listen. "This isn't going to help you. Go willingly and it'll help."

"I refuse to go back." Keegan drawled, his voice strained. "I already spent too long in that hell hole, I'm not going."

"You don't have to, just let her go and they can give you options." Sam, moved a little closer, keeping his eyes on him. Then a pull of a hammer had everyone frozen.

"No, you don't get to tell me what to do. Nobody bosses me around."

"Nobody's telling you what to do. Just put down the gun. We're all in this together." Sam was trying hard to keep calm. Andy was frightened and despite her best to stay strong a tear leaked from her eye. He looked at Sam, pleading for anything to make it stop. Then when Keegan spoke it struck a cord in Andy that make her skin crawl; like he had just had a revelation.

"You're right. We _are_ in this together." Keegan looked down at Andy then back up at Sam. "Time to say goodbye." And then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

ohhhhhhhhh cliffhanger (I'm so so sorry but I couldn't resist) I couldn't end it any other way. I'm planning one more chapter so show some love and leave a **review!** After last nights episode I was in such a tizzy to finish this. did you like it? leave me your thoughts! What do you think will happen now? :D **REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE?**

p.s. favourite moment from last night's episode? Mine was defs when Sam admitted Andy was one his speed dial. :D so cute.


	10. Resist Me

(July 24th)

Helloo everyone! So here is my **FINAL CHAPTER** of Resist Me. Thanks again for those who reviewed, alerted and stuck by me as I updated (or sometimes lack there of), couldn't have done it without you. This chapter is the end. I would like to just say that everything isn't spelled out. It will require some thinking. I was getting tired of having to give every single detail so I thought I would give it a different approach. Each section is not continous of the last. As in after each section time has pasted between the last. It should be pretty self-explanitory. Please do me a favour and **REVIEW** I would love to hear about how you liked it!

_Disclaimer: see chapter one  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Resist Me**_  
_

_They say your life passes before your eyes before death reaches you. I would have to disagree. Life is so much more than black and white. This is no right and wrong. Just a point of view. And from my point of view, it was heart stopping when that trigger went off. My eyes went black and all the important thoughts and memories flashed through my head in a millisecond before I heard the crunch of skull breaking as the bullet penetrated and a distinctive sound of a body hitting the pavement. I realized in that fraction of a second what really mattered to me. It was a lot of information to process in such a small period of time. Perhaps I always knew in the back of my head the truth. But it took until that moment to comprehend the enormity of my true feelings. And now I had to act before it would be too late._

….

Andy watched from the one-sided mirror in the interrogation room, biting her thumbnail. She had been there all day observing Frank interview each cuffed felon from the takedown. She was waiting for one interview. One that she should be allowed to sit in on, but highly doubted Frank let her. After Naylor was escorted out, Andy waited for the door to open again. The door opened and an officer sat down the suspect. She was surprised when the door opened behind her and Frank entered the room. He stood behind her peering into the room through the glass. After a moment he turned slightly towards her.

"You have five minutes. You know the rules. Keep it clean." She nodded and left the room, stepping into the interrogation room. The officer left the room leaving just the two of them alone. She walked over and sat down on the hard metal chair, trying hard to control her raging emotions. He looked tired. His wrists were red from the cuffs he wore and they were placed on top of the desk. He stared as she did to him, unable to believe that they were both there.

"Hi." She breathed and Sam smiled. Her heart flipped when he did and she couldn't help the tears that slipped down her cheeks. Quickly she wiped them away.

"I know, I'm glad you're still here too." She laughed, unable to form the sentences she wanted to say. "Andy—" He started but she cut him off.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I knew that it couldn't end any other way. He would've always been dangling threats over your head. I couldn't let him get away with what he did."

"So you were the source." It was more of a statement then a question. He nodded. "Even though by helping us you would be giving up yourself as well?" Another nod. Silence. "Why? Why not run away?" It was his turn to laugh now.

"I would've thought it was obvious by now." He lifted his cuffs and rubbed his neck before placing them back on the table. "For you. Everything that I've done since I met you has been for you." He grinned and she gaped at him slightly. "Look, when we had that fight, and you threw me out… I went home and realized that it didn't matter what I did, because all I wanted was you. And I had to get you to understand that, even if that means I had to turn myself in."

"He could've killed you. He almost _did_ kill you." Andy whispered recalling the hectic events only a day ago. He shrugged.

"Then it would've been worth it. It would've saved you and that would've been enough."

"I'm not worth it. I'm not worth your _life._ You risked everything, only to be locked up for it."

"You're worth a hundred times my life. I wouldn't have done it any other way." He looked at her with those dark eyes, a mixture of sadness swirled in them. "I don't know how long it'll be. They said my trial is in a couple days. Nothing has changed. I don't regret my decision. And nor should you." Her eyes were teary again much to her dismay. She _hated_ crying.

"I told you a never wanted to see you again. I held a _gun_ to your face." He gave her a dimpled smile.

"Everyone has their ways of showing love. Despite the gun, you could've ratted me out as soon as recognized me. I like to think that it was your way of warning me."

"Sam…" She reached forward and took his hand. It was cold from the lack of circulation. The door flew open and a couple of guards came in followed by Frank.

"Time's up. You need to leave McNally." She let go of his hand and stood up. She hesitated at the door as she watched the guards switch his cuffs from the front to behind his back. Sam looked up and her, flashing a reassuring smile. Frank growled. "Now, McNally." She gave a small wave to him and left the room, unable to stop the water from her eyes.

…..

"I hear she knew the entire time."

"Really? I heard that she helped them smuggle cocaine across the boarder."

"No you have it all wrong. She gave them special access to the station to wipe their identities from the system."

Andy was tired of the gossip running through the division. Hell, who was she kidding? It was all over the city. She had hoped over the past few months it would've died down but unfortunately she was wrong. It was at times like these had never been so thankful for her friends. They had spent their days and evenings off keeping Andy occupied from the rumour mill that was centred on her and Sam. Tracy, who was sitting beside her, now spoke up.

"Maybe you should get another hobby for yourselves. Something that doesn't involve making shit up." The women flushed in embarrassment and rushed from the room. Andy sighed.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"Yes I did. Look Andy, you've been through hell and back over the past year. You'd think that people would be more supportive on your first day back. I couldn't even imagine what you had to go through." She scoffed.

"Yeah, right. I shouldn't have expected anything less when you were held at gun point then kidnapped, then watched as that someone shot themself in the head _while_ holding you at gun point and then had your boyfriend, who until the night before you had no idea was working for said gunman, thrown in jail for doing the right thing by turning the entire operation in. No, all that should matter is that I should've known better. Did I tell you how much I _love_ being the centre of attention?" Her eyes rolled and Tracy rubbed her back reassuringly.

"It was a good first day. Just focus on that. Not the airhead bimbo blondes who have bigger mouths than brains alright?" Andy huffed. "Come on let's go to the penny."

"Sorry, I can't. It's Wednesday. Raincheck?" Tracy smiled and gave her friend a hug. Andy smiled and grabbed her bag before heading to the parking lot.

….

Andy drove the familiar two hours to Central North Correctional Centre arriving just after eleven. Today was Wednesday. But unlike her usual Wednesdays this was different. It had been a year and a half since that first day back from suspension at the station with Tracy. She had gotten that morning off from Frank in advanced. She parked her car and walked to the entrance she was so use to now. She checked herself in, waving to Gus the armed receptionist as he buzzed her through for a pat down and scan.

When she was cleared she stepped into the large airy courtyard between the two chain-link fences to wait. She looked down at her watch to see it was getting past noon. She started to fidget. Ten minutes later there was a loud buzz and the sound of a heavy metal door sliding open. Andy watched as a Sam walked through the door with a navy duffel bag over his shoulder. He was wearing his jeans and grey tee shirt with his hair stuck up in all the wrong places. He saw he standing there and gave the biggest grin she had ever seen before. She sprinted across the yard, closing the space between them with a leap as she threw herself at him. He dropped his bag and picked her up, spinning her in circles as they laughed wildly, not caring that every guard was eyeing them. He stopped spinning long enough to bend down and claim her lips feverishly. Her hands wove through his dark hair and kept him glued to her as his arms held her waist. After a few minutes there was a buzz and they pulled apart slowly, both smiling like fools.

"I'm so happy to see you again." Andy cupped his cheek and pecked his lips. Sam beamed.

"It's only been a week love." She shrugged.

"I don't care. A week's too long." She kissed him dotingly again.

"Well, it's a good thing we won't have to wait that long again." They didn't let go of their intertwined hands as they walked back through the entrance gate. Gus smiled at them as they signed out. Andy could hear the guards going over the new rules of Sam's probation while he waited for the guard to check his ankle monitor for the third time.

"Now I never want to see you back here okay Andy?" She pursed her lips and looked up at Sam.

"There won't be an issue there Gus. As much as I like you, I hope to never have to see you again." Gus laughed. The guard gave the thumbs up and he pressed the button, allowing the doors to unlock. Sam placed his arm over her shoulders, holding her tightly to him. They walked to the door only to be stopped by Gus's voice.

"Oh and Swarek?" Sam turned slightly to face him. "You better not let her go. She is one hell of a woman." Sam grinned.

"Believe me, I have no other goal other than to hold onto her for the rest of my life." He looked down at her warmly. "I'm not too worried though, she was never able to resist me." He chuckled, planting a kiss onto of her head as she scowled and they walked passed the guards for a final time, before exiting out the front doors.

* * *

THE END! I hope you enjoyed reading~ Please leave me a review telling me if you liked the story, the chapter, the ending, my writing etc. I always love to hear what people liked best. (Please refrain from flames though). I always want to improve. I hope it met up to people expectations. I didn't want a typical everything-is-just-perfect ending but still a happy one. Anyways thanks to everyone again and please, be kind, leave a **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
